Âme de félin
by Alexise-me
Summary: Bella a été abandonnée dans la forêt alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, elle doit sa survie à un groupe de panthères et à un étrange animal qui lui apporte à manger. Carlisle, vétérinaire, la trouve et décide de la recueillir à la clinique Denali, dans un premier temps, pour la réadapter à la vie humaine.
1. Prologue

_[Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

**Âme de félin**

Edward/Bella

Bella a été abandonnée dans la forêt alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, elle doit sa survie à un groupe de panthères et à un étrange animal qui lui apporte à manger.

Carlisle, vétérinaire, la trouve et décide de la recueillir à la clinique Denali, dans un premier temps, pour la réadapter à la vie humaine.

**Prologue**

Elle était belle même si ses cheveux et son corps étaient sales, elle n'avait jamais pris de douche ou de bain. Juste la pluie la lavait, ou sa mère, au début, mais plus maintenant. Il y avait aussi cet étrange animal qui lui amenait à manger deux fois par jour, parfois il lui lavait tout le corps avec des lingettes à l'odeur industrielle, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe malade.

Elle avait vécu trop longtemps dans les pattes de sa mère, ce n'était pas normal, les petits ne restaient que deux ans avec leur mère. Mais pas elle. Elle avait 17 ans mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas compter, elle ne savait pas lire ni parler mais elle savait mordre, griffer et grogner. C'était suffisant pour vivre avec sa meute. Elle savait aussi ronronner, réaction qui se perd normalement avec l'âge, sauf chez les chats domestiques mais ça non plus, elle ne le savait pas.

La jeune fille avait été abandonnée dans cette forêt par sa mère qui ne savait pas qu'il y avait un groupe de panthères dans le coin, ou peut-être que si, comment savoir ? Elle était bébé à ce moment là, et ce fut l'une des femelles qui l'avait trouvée la première. Elle l'avait adoptée, elle venait de perdre ses petits, peut-être que l'adoption venait de là mais c'était une chance pour le bébé qui pouvait boire le lait de la panthère.

Le mâle dominant, n'eut d'autre choix que d'intégrer l'étrange animal dans la meute.

Les panthères étaient normalement des animaux solitaires, mais celles-ci avaient été élevées en captivité puis relâcher dans la nature, elles étaient habituées à vivre en groupe et n'avait pas changer leurs habitudes. Sauf leur petits qui quittait la meute après 2 ans, n'étant pas habitué à aller contre leurs gênes.

Aucun ne se rendirent compte qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, dans un abri camouflé, se trouvaient deux observateurs. À l'intérieur, Carlisle Cullen, vétérinaire et spécialiste du comportement animal, sa spécialité était les félins, il les trouvaient fascinants. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des panthères vivre en groupe, il comprit pourquoi quand il vit les numéros tatoués sur l'une de leurs oreilles. Il y avait à ses côtés son fils, Jasper, stagiaire à la clinique vétérinaire pour animaux sauvages, la clinique Denali, venu pour en apprendre plus sur le métier de vétérinaire.

Ça faisait une heure qu'il observait le groupe de panthères ainsi que l'humaine qui se prenait pour une panthère. Il y avait des panthères oranges à tâches noires et d'autres entièrement noire, dû à leur trop forte concentration en mélanine.

L'humaine était brune, ses cheveux sales, ondulés et emmêlés lui arrivaient à mi-chemin entre ses épaules et ses coudes, la peau pâle, des yeux marrons profonds. Elle portait un débardeur qui était blanc, à la base, et une jupe de la même couleur qui était assez longue pour masquer ses fesses, ses deux habits étaient couverts de terre, tout comme sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle se déplaçait à quatre-pattes, les pieds tournés vers l'extérieur, parfois ses genoux touchaient le sol parfois non.

Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas, pour ne pas alerter leurs voisins, ils se feraient incontestablement attaquer.

La panthère, que Carlisle avait remarqué comme étant le mâle dominant, tournait autour d'une panthère noire qui semblait défendre l'humaine. Cette dernière regardait la scène d'un œil inquiet. Le mâle se frottait contre la femelle pour la marquer de son odeur et indiquer aux autres et à celle-ci qu'elle était sa femelle. La femelle, qui n'était toujours pas d'accord, grogna d'abord puis le griffa, s'en suivit une bataille de morsures des deux côtés jusqu'à la lutte à mort. Ce fut la femelle qui perdit la vie.

Des craquements de branches alertèrent les panthères ainsi que les observateurs. À une quinzaine de mètres de ces derniers, arrivait un homme, d'âge murs, ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, il avait une moustache épaisse. Ils portaient des vêtements typiques de chasseurs et un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il n'avait pas de fusil, il ne venait pas chasser.

Les panthères étaient habitués à sa présence, il était venu la première fois quelques mois après la découverte du bébé et venait deux fois par jour depuis. Il s'approcha de l'humaine et vit sa mère adoptive sans vie pas loin d'elle.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai. _Grommela-t-il._ Bella, vient par ici.

C'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait depuis toujours, Bella connaissait son nom et s'approcha timidement. Bien qu'elle le connaissait depuis toujours, elle se méfiait parce qu'elle ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie il se trouvait, dominant ou dominé, alors elle agissait avec lui comme s'il était dominant, au cas où elle ferait une erreur et qu'il l'attaque mais parfois, ça lui arrivait de lui grogner dessus et il ne faisait rien voire même, s'écartait subitement ce qui était un prémisse de soumission mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, alors elle ne savait pas.

Il commença à la nettoyer avec les lingettes parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis deux jours, d'abord le visage, puis le reste du corps. Il avait dû pleuvoir cette nuit parce que ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il n'enlevait pas ses vêtements pour la nettoyer, pour respecter sa pudeur, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas puisqu'elle ne savait pas l'utilité de ses choses qu'il lui enfilait toujours. Il fit attention à ne pas trop frotter tout du long pour ne pas qu'elle imagine qu'il était en train de la marquer, il se ferait mordre à coup sûr.

Il lui retira la jupe, en enlevant les pressions. Il découpait toute les jupes et y mettait des boutons à pression pour ne pas avoir à trop la manipuler, elle avait ses limites et il savait qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un dominant. C'était déjà pas mal qu'elle accepte qu'il lui tienne les bras pour enlever l'ancien débardeur et enfiler le nouveau.

« Le noir, c'est moins salissant. _Soupira-t-il._

Il lui enfila la nouvelle jupe, noire, qu'il avait juste à mettre autour de la taille et ferma les pressions. Il lui retira ensuite le débardeur et lui enfila le T-shirt noire avec le logo rouge d'une marque qui formait un puma en train de sauter. Il trouvait la marque appropriée.

Il se recula et sortit une boite en plastique de son sac, il en retira le couvercle et le plaça à ses pieds avant de s'éloigner rapidement, pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette sur lui. Il lui donnait toujours à manger en dernier parce qu'il savait que sans ça, elle ne se serait pas laisser faire aussi docilement.

Mais quand Bella s'approcha de la boite, le mâle dominant se jeta sur son repas, Bella stoppa, attendant qu'il ait fini. Il emporta les deux cuisses de poulet qu'il avait réussi à tenir entre ses crocs. Bella alla pour dévorer les restes, il ne restait que les pâtes qu'elle n'aimait pas trop, elle les mangea faute de mieux.

Bella s'éloigna quand son repas fut fini, le chasseur reprit la boite et la rangea dans son sac, Carlisle et Jasper étaient tous les deux tentés d'utiliser une de leur flèche anesthésiante sur l'homme et le livrer à la police mais ils n'avaient pas tous les détails de l'affaire.

Le sang de Carlisle ne fit qu'un tour quand il aperçut le mâle dominant grogner contre Bella. Celle-ci, qui n'avait plus de protection, se soumit à lui en se baissant le plus près possible du sol. Il frotta sa tête et ses épaules contre elle et elle grogna en réponse, ne voulant pas lui appartenir, ce qui n'était pas acceptable pour le mâle.

S'en était trop pour Carlisle, qui prit son fusil déjà chargé d'une flèche anesthésiante et tira contre la cuisse de la panthère tachetée. Il grogna de surprise et de douleur et tomba au sol.

Bella surprise, s'éloigna avant qu'il ne se relève. Elle en vit d'autres tombés de la même façon, elle ne savait pas si elle devait fuir ou rester immobile jusqu'à trouver d'où venait le danger. Une douleur lui transperça la cuisse et lui fit échapper un cri qui ressemblait à un grognement et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le chasseur, surprit lui aussi, regardait autour de lui, quand toutes les panthères furent endormie, Carlisle et Jasper sortirent de leur cachette. Leurs mines étaient sévères et le chasseur appréhendait la confrontation.

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que cette panthère allait la tuer ? _Cracha Carlisle, hors de lui._

« Euh... je... qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasses ? _Répliqua Charlie._

Carlisle le regardait incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas moi, alerter les autorités ou même la clinique. C'est ce que font les gens quand ils découvrent un animal blessé, on a l'habitude d'endormir toute la meute quand l'un d'entre eux est blessé alors on aurait pu la sortir de là.

« La clinique n'existait pas à l'époque et quand j'ai été prévenir les flics qu'un bébé se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe de panthères, ils m'ont répondu qu'il était déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était. J'ai essayé de la sortir de là moi-même mais elles n'ont pas acceptés que je la touche avant deux ans, seulement que je lui apporte de la nourriture sans trop m'approcher et les panthères sont une espèce protégée, je ne pouvais pas les tuer. Et après, le problème venait de Bella qui m'a mordu à sang quand j'ai essayé de l'emmener de force et les autres panthères m'ont attaqué ensuite, deux semaines d'hospitalisation. Deux semaines où Bella n'avait rien mangé parce que je l'avais habituer à manger de la viande cuite.

« Pourquoi ne pas venir nous voir maintenant que la clinique existe ? _Demanda Jasper._

« Elle est habituée à cette vie, pas à la notre, elle ne sait rien de plus que ce qu'elle doit savoir pour vivre avec les panthères, je lui ai appris à faire des trous et les reboucher pour... enfin, vous savez. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait qui ne vient pas de l'éducation de sa mère adoptive et des autres félins. Vous auriez fait quoi d'elle ? Vous l'auriez mise en cage, ce n'est pas une vie.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, il aurait peut-être dû essayer plus fort.

« Je vois mon erreur maintenant, elle n'a plus sa mère pour la protéger, si vous savez quoi faire pour elle, j'imagine qu'une cage serait mieux que... ça.

« Ce sera plus sûr de la mettre en cage à la clinique dans un premier temps, on la réadaptera à une vie plus humaine. _Le rassura Carlisle._

« L'adapter vous voulez dire. La réadapter voudrait dire qu'elle aurait déjà connu ça.

« En effet. _Acquiesça Carlisle._

Carlisle pris Bella dans ses bras, ses jambes, trop habituées à se plier gardaient un certain angle. Il la plaçait à l'arrière de la camionnette.

Charlie avait suivi les deux hommes, pour rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de Bella, il s'était attaché à elle comme si elle était sa fille. Il avait déjà une fille mais il ne la voyait plus depuis une éternité, elle vivait avec sa mère désormais. Son ex femme était partie, leur fille d'à peine six mois sous le bras ne supportant plus la vie à Forks, cette ville paumée au milieu de nul part. Il recevait sa fille la moitié des vacances quand elle eut 4 ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de décider qu'elle ne voulait plus venir, il y a six ans.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire tout ce que vous savez à son sujet ? _Demanda Carlisle._ Ça serait plus facile pour s'occuper d'elle.

Charlie hocha la tête.

« Hm... elle a 17 ans, plus ou moins, elle aime le jambon, le steack mais ce qu'elle adore plus que tout, c'est le poulet, surtout les cuisses. Ne lui donner pas d'ailes, les os sont trop fins, elle les mange sans se préoccuper que ça ne se mange pas. Elle mort les os de la cuisse mais ne les casse pas alors c'est bon. Je lui mets des légumes ou des féculents ou des fruits avec mais c'est pas trop son truc.

« Est-ce qu'elle est réglée ? _S'enquit Carlisle._

« Réglée ? Ah ! Et bien... _soupira-t-il en comprenant finalement_. Non, elle ne l'est pas.

« Est-elle souvent malade ?

« Au début, ouais, elle l'était souvent, des rhumes qui se transformaient en toux, elle n'a pas eu la varicelle, elle a eu la grippe plusieurs fois, avec beaucoup de fièvre. Je lui donnais des médicaments dans la nourriture, je savais qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle qui mangerait puisque sa mère empêchait les autres de toucher à ses repas. Elle a été malade de façon inexpliquée deux ou trois fois, elle avait beaucoup de fièvre à en transpirer mais ça passait à chaque fois après plusieurs jours de paracétamol. Cela dit, parfois elle ne mangeait pas alors je ne savais pas comment faire passer les médocs. Mais elle n'a plus été malade vers ses 9-10 ans.

Carlisle notait tout sur un calepin.

« Vous croyez que je pourrais venir la voir ? _Demanda Charlie avec espoir._

Carlisle réfléchit au fait que ce soit une bonne idée ou non.

« Non, il vaut mieux la couper totalement du monde qu'elle connaît. Plus tard, sûrement, donnez-moi votre numéro, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Charlie lui donna son numéro et quitta les Cullen pour les laisser emmener Bella à la clinique avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Ooo

J'étais très indécise pour continuer cette histoire et la poster mais après plusieurs avis positifs quand j'ai présenté le résumé sur deux de mes précédentes histoires, je me suis finalement lancée.

Ce sera une histoire courte, 6-7 chapitres, je pense, sans compter le prologue. J'ai un peu d'avance alors j'aurais le temps de finir l'histoire d'ici là.

Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que c'est un peu trop... tordu. C'est pour ça que j'ai beaucoup hésité.

Pour la publication, je ne donne pas de rythme précis, il n'y aura pas plus d'une semaine, ça c'est sûr mais comme pratiquement tous les chapitres de la précédente histoire étaient publiés toujours plus tôt que prévu, je préfère ne rien avancer.

En général, je poste rapidement quand je reçois beaucoup de reviews d'un coup (Mes lecteurs habituels le savent) mais je ne veux pas vous obliger à reviewer pour autant même si j'adore quand vous me donnez votre avis, quel qu'il soit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La clinique Denali était une clinique spécialisée dans les soins pour animaux sauvages, créée par Eléazar Denali. Il y avait toutefois une partie du bâtiment consacrée aux animaux domestiques. Les deux parties étant complètement séparées pour des raisons évidentes. Au cours de ces cinq dernières années, Eléazar avait ouvert plusieurs cliniques sur le continent américain permettant ainsi de sauver plusieurs centaines d'animaux sauvages qui sans eux, mourraient sans la moindre attention. Les frais que tout cela engendraient étaient couverts par les consultations des animaux domestiques ainsi que les dons qu'ils recevaient de temps à autres.

À la clinique située à Forks, Carlisle Cullen était le vétérinaire en chef, c'était lui qui supervisait le reste de l'équipe, il travaillait surtout avec les animaux sauvages mais il devait consacrer deux demi-journées pour ausculter les animaux domestiques.

La plupart de son temps de travail était consacré à l'auscultation des animaux, leur donner des médicaments appropriés, dans la nourriture, directement par sonde gastrique ou par intraveineuse. Les auxiliaires vétérinaires distribuaient les repas adaptés à l'espèce et changeait leur litière tous les jours, ce qui n'était pas toujours une mince affaire. Quand ils ne pouvaient pas transférer les animaux vers le box arrière de leur cage, ils étaient obligés de les endormir et de nettoyer autour du corps endormi.

Quand Carlisle n'avait plus d'animaux à soigner, il partait dans la nature, en observation. Il répétait souvent à son second fils, Jasper qu'il faisait ça depuis longtemps mais qu'il continuait encore à apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Jasper était en première, il avait 17 ans et était en stage découverte depuis deux jours. Il voulait suivre les traces de son père, contaminé par la passion de celui-ci et ses deux premiers jours le confortèrent dans cette idée.

Quand Bella se réveilla, elle était encore un peu groggy par le produit anesthésiant. Elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et le fit seulement après deux minutes. La lumière vive la fit cligner des yeux mais la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était l'endroit différent dans lequel elle se trouvait.

La seconde chose était que les autres n'étaient pas là, elle était seule. Elle les appela mais n'eut aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, ce fut les bruits de pas d'animaux effrayés dans les autres enclos.

Elle fit le tour de son enclos, formé par trois murs en béton, le quatrième côté comportait des barreaux et une porte coulissante pour ouvrir l'enclos. Le mur opposé aux barreaux comportait une trappe permettant aux locataires de l'enclos de passer dans le box pour le changement de litière ou une auscultation. Le box était plus petit, ce qui était plus pratique pour le vétérinaire. Carlisle avait pris soin de lui fournir un lit, disposé contre l'un des murs.

Au sol, il y avait des copeaux, comme ceux que l'on mettait aux chevaux sujets aux coliques, qui restaient parfois collés à ses mains ce qui l'agaçait, elle marchait en secouant la main qui n'était pas en appuie au sol à chaque pas.

Bella continuait d'appeler, des fois que...

Elle entendit un bruit étrange suivit d'un autre qui la firent s'arrêter, elle était en position d'alerte, prête à attaquer ou fuir selon ce qui allait se présenter.

Ce n'était en fait que la porte que Carlisle et Jasper venaient de franchir. Ils avaient vu sur l'écran de surveillance qu'elle était réveillé et avaient entendu ses glapissements répétitifs, ils se dirigeaient dans le couloir vers le cinquième enclos, celui de la jeune fille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant les barreaux de Bella, qui, méfiante, leur grognait dessus. Pour elle, ils étaient deux étranges animaux qui ressemblaient à celui qui lui donnait à manger. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes couleurs. Le plus vieux avait les cheveux blonds, courts, coiffés en arrière tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux plus dorés, longs jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils portaient tous les deux une blouse blanche par dessus leurs vêtements.

« Bonjour, Bella. _Fit Carlisle, ignorant les grognements._ Je suis Carlisle et lui, c'est mon fils Jasper.

Bella ne savait comment agir, devait-elle attaquer, s'éloigner ? Elle choisit la prudence et s'éloigna le plus loin possible. Elle était désormais collée au mur opposé.

« Je ne sais pas si elle comprend ce que je dis. _Soupira Carlisle._

Les bruits de la porte se firent entendre à nouveau.

« Ouh, ce que t'es moche, toi ! _S'exclama une voix au bout du couloir._

Le ''compliment'' s'adressait à un cerf qui avait été rattrapé par les flammes d'un feu de forêt, une grande partie de son corps étaient couverts de brûlures.

Edward Cullen était le premier fils de Carlisle, il avait 19 ans et ne savait pas encore quoi faire de sa vie alors il suivait le cursus économique sans grande conviction.

« Je vous ai cherché partout. _Annonça-t-il lorsqu'il eut rejoint son père et son frère._

« Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? _Demanda Carlisle._

« Si mais les profs font grève. _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules._ Pour une augmentation ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Bella considéra le nouveau venu qui ne l'avait pas remarquée, il avait les cheveux châtains foncés avec des reflets bronzes, ils étaient en bataille sur la tête mais ce qui l'intéressa davantage, c'était le sandwich qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Elle se mit en position d'attaque, les bras pliés permettant à ses épaules de se rapprocher du sol, les jambes et les pieds placés de façon à ce qu'elle soit projetée en avant rapidement quand elle l'aura décidé.

Edward était à une distance raisonnable des barreaux, elle n'aura juste qu'à s'arrêter avant et lui griffer la main pour qu'il lâche sa proie.

Bella avançait dans cette position le plus discrètement possible, comme sa mère autrefois. Edward tourna la tête vers la cage et aperçut Bella qui se jeta sur les barreaux en y passant sa main pour le griffer mais Edward fut plus rapide et recula instinctivement avant de balancer son pied contre les barreaux pour calmer la jeune fille. Elle se recula précipitamment.

« Eh mais c'est quoi cette folle ? Elle est tarée ! _S'écria-t-il._ Depuis quand vous faites l'HP ?

« Bella a été élevée par des panthères. _Expliqua Carlisle._

Pendant que Carlisle racontait son histoire à Edward, Bella ne perdait pas de vue le sandwich qui semblait la narguer. Edward le remarqua.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux un bout ?

Il s'accroupit devant l'enclos, arrache un bout du sandwich et le tend vers Bella.

« Viens, allez, approche.

Bella s'avança doucement redoutant un piège. Quand elle arriva près de la main qui tenait le morceau, elle hésita à se jeter dessus mais ne le fit pas. Elle était toute proche et doucement approcha sa tête pour prendre le morceau dans sa bouche mais la main s'éloigna.

« Assis. _Lui ordonna Edward._

« Edward ! _Le réprimanda Carlisle._ Ce n'est pas un chien.

Bella regardait Edward en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu le morceau.

« Bon, il faut que je passe un coup de fil. _Annonça Carlisle._ Edward, ne fais pas le con.

Edward fixait Bella qui le regardait lui et son sandwich par intermittence.

« Jasper, assis. _Lança Edward sans détourner les yeux de Bella._

« Quoi ? Mais t'es malade, mec, va te faire soigner.

Edward se releva, frappa son frère à l'épaule d'un coup de poing.

« Tu as une dette envers moi, tu te souviens ?

« Ouais, mais... putain tu fais chier ! _Grogna Jasper._

Edward rigola.

« Il faut que tu lui montres, allez, assis.

Jasper roula des yeux, soupira mas s'assit tout de même, les fesses sur ses pieds, il pensait, à raison, que Bella ne pourrait pas s'asseoir autrement, Edward força Jasper à avaler le morceau puis le décoiffa pour l'embêter.

« Putain mais t'es pas obligé de me donner à bouffer. _Bafouilla Jasper la bouche pleine en se recoiffant._

« Bien sûr que si, comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne, sinon ? _Lui fit remarquer Edward._

« C'est pas un chien, quand même.

« Non, c'est un chat, apparemment.

Bella n'ayant rien loupé de la scène, posa ses fesses sur ses pieds quand Edward refit un essai avec elle, il lui présenta le morceau qu'elle prit entre ses dents.

« Tu vois, ça a marché. _Dit Edward à Jasper puis s'adressa à Bella :_ La prochaine fois, je t'apprends à faire des roulades.

Jasper soupira, son frère n'était vraiment qu'un con. Carlisle revint à ce moment là. Edward croqua dans son sandwich sous les yeux avides de Bella. Il lui sourit en mâchant.

« Je viens d'appeler Charlie, elle comprend certaines choses, les bases mais il dit qu'elle comprend assez vite quand on lui explique en s'appuyant sur les gestes.

« Ah, tu vois que c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer. _Dit fièrement Edward._

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Jasper lui a montré comment s'asseoir quand je le disais. _Expliqua Edward._ Et elle l'a fait juste après.

« Edward, tu n'es qu'un crétin. _Décréta Carlisle._

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de laisser Edward la traiter comme ça.

Une autre personne franchit la porte, petite brune aux cheveux qui pointaient dans tous les sens, Alice était la petite-amie de Jasper. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, Bella, surprise essaya de l'attaquer. Alice sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri.

« Non ! _Fit Edward, autoritaire._

Bella cessa de grogner et se positionna tout de suite en position de soumission, le ventre collé aux copeaux.

« Pourquoi elle fait ça ? _Demanda-t-il à Carlisle._

« Elle se soumet, elle croit que tu es le mâle dominant à cause de votre petit numéro. Laissons-la tranquille, ça lui fait assez d'émotions comme ça.

Le petit groupe s'en allait.

« C'est elle, la cousine de Mowgly ? _Demanda Alice._

Carlisle acquiesça.

« Je suis le mâle dominant. _Clama fièrement Edward._

« Ta gueule. _Grogna Jasper._

« Ça suffit, les garçons. _Les réprimanda Carlisle._

Un auxiliaire vétérinaire apporta du blanc de poulet avec des pommes de terre à Bella ainsi qu'un bol rempli d'eau, qu'il fit passer par la petite encoche suffisamment grande pour y glisser les repas. Bella grogna en s'approchant, l'auxiliaire s'en alla aussitôt comme Carlisle le lui avait demandé.

Une fois qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Bella se jeta sur son repas. Elle dû poser une main sur le morceau de poulet pour en arracher un bout, elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses mains pour prendre des objets alors elle utilisait sa paume pour coincer le morceau contre l'assiette, comme le faisaient les panthères après avoir tuer leur proie.

Durant, deux jours, Bella ne voyait pratiquement que l'auxiliaire qui lui apportait la nourriture et de l'eau trois fois par jour. À chaque fois, il devait lui annoncer le moment de la journée ainsi que le nom usuel du repas. ''C'est le petit-déjeuner du matin.'' ''C'est le déjeuner du midi.'' ''C'est le dîner du soir.'' Elle avait le droit à un goûter aussi, le goûter de l'après-midi apporté par Carlisle qui vérifiait qu'elle allait bien en dehors d'un écran de surveillance.

Un matin, un auxiliaire qui prenait sa première garde après des vacances bien méritées ne prit pas la peine de lire les notes. Il le ferait après avoir nettoyé les litières. Il fit les premiers enclos sans trop de difficultés, quand il vit une jeune fille roulée en boule dans l'enclos, il crut à une blague que ses collègues lui aurait fait.

« Salut. _Lança-t-il._

Bella se réveilla et considéra le nouveau venu alors que celui-ci ouvrait la cage. Bella eut peur et l'attaqua à coups de griffes et de morsures. L'homme se débattait et hurlait mais n'arrivait pas à repousser l'attaque de cette fille sauvage. Il cessa de se débattre et se roula en boule pour se protéger un minimum. Bella n'ayant plus de résistance arrêta de l'attaquer et s'enfuit en boitant. Elle passa la porte du couloir que l'auxiliaire avait laissé ouverte, ralentie pour observer la grande pièce. Les autres portes étaient fermées à l'exception d'une seule, elle s'y précipita et se terra dans le noir sans bouger.

L'auxiliaire était salement amoché, il présentait des griffures de chaque côté du visage et sur le haut de son corps dont le T-shirt avait été déchiré, des morsures aux bras, aux épaules et quelques unes aux cuisses. Elle l'avait griffé et mordu jusqu'au sang à certains endroits. Il lui fallut du temps avant de se remettre de l'attaque et se releva difficilement. Il était à quelques mètres de la porte du couloir quand une vétérinaire le découvrit.

« Merde, putain, Mike ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

« Il y avait une fille dans un enclos, elle m'a attaqué, elle est complètement folle.

« Merde, tu n'as pas lu les notes ? Il ne fallait surtout pas entrer dans sa cage.

Mike se jura de lire les notes avant de commencer le moindre truc, la prochaine fois. Angéla le conduisit dans la salle d'opération, de l'autre côté du hall, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer les plaies.

Il criait à chaque fois que l'antiseptique entrait en contact avec une morsure ou une griffure.

« Cesse de t'agiter, je ne vais réussir à rien si tu continues. _Gronda Angéla._ Elle t'as pas loupé, il y a deux morsures où il faudra quelques points.

Mike jura pendant qu'elle le recousait.

« Tu as bien fermé son enclos ? _Demanda Angéla._

« Elle s'est enfuie. _Révéla Mike._

« Quoi ? _S'écria-t-elle._ Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Mike se fit tout petit, à vrai dire, il avait l'esprit trop occupé par la douleur pour penser à cette folle.

« Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas sortie dehors. _Pesta Angéla._

Elle prit le téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'enquit Mike._

« J'appelle Carlisle.

« Non, essayons de la retrouver nous-même, si Cullen l'apprend, il va me virer. _Se plaignit-il._

« Et il aurait raison ! De toute façon, tout à été filmé, je te rappelle que cette partie là du bâtiment est surveillée.

« Mais si on la retrouve, il n'y aura pas de raison qu'il regarde les vidéos.

« Tu oublies qu'il voudra savoir ce que t'as eu.

« Je dirais que c'est Kira. _Dit-il._ Il n'est pas dans l'endroit surveillé, il ne pourra pas le prouver.

« Et si Carlisle vérifie quand même ? Et si lundi, quand il reviendra, elle était mal, il voudra voir les vidéos et là, moi aussi, j'aurais des problèmes.

Mike abandonna, Angéla appela Carlisle et lui expliqua la situation.

« Il arrive, il ramène ses fils avec lui pour pouvoir la trouver plus rapidement.

« Ses fils ? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec la clinique. _S'étonna Mike._

« On n'est que tous les deux, Victoria est malade, encore. On ne sera pas trop de cinq pour la chercher, en plus, son plus jeune fils, Jasper est en stage ici. Je prépare les flèches anesthésiantes. Va vérifier que la porte d'entrée est fermée, Carlisle pense qu'elle ne sait pas ouvrir les portes alors peut-être qu'on aura de la chance.

Mike fit ce qu'elle dit, la porte était bien fermée mais il la ferma à clé au cas où.

Carlisle, Jasper et Edward furent sur les lieux dix minutes plus tard, Carlisle fut stupéfait en voyant Mike dans cet état ce qui le mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mike ne suivait pas les directives.

Ils se séparèrent pour chercher Bella dans tout le bâtiment, Carlisle espérait que ce soit lui qui tombe sur elle, si Angéla ou Mike n'avait pas le temps de tirer, elle les attaquerait. Lui avait l'habitude et savait tirer rapidement sans rater sa cible. Edward et Jasper devait la chercher ensemble, Carlisle espérait qu'Edward puisse arrêter une possible attaque, comme elle le considérait comme le mâle dominant, elle s'était soumise à lui il y a quelques jours mais ça faisait peut-être trop longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit Edward et Jasper avait pour ordre de ne pas jouer les casse-cous, s'ils la trouvaient, ils devaient prévenir Carlisle sans tenter de s'en approcher.

Jasper vit la porte entrouverte du placard à balai. Il cogna légèrement le bras d'Edward avec son avant-bras et lui indiqua la porte de son index.

Jasper ouvrit la porte doucement et un grognement lui parvint.

« Non ! _Gronda Edward._

Bella reconnut sa voix puis son visage quand il dépassa l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se baissa au sol aussitôt. Jasper recula, le placard à balai était trop étroit, il était trop proche d'elle. Edward, lui, s'approcha.

« Edward, Carlisle a dit de ne pas s'approcher.

« Je sais. _Dit-il simplement en s'accroupissant près de Bella._

Bella ne bougea pas, Edward lui gratta la tête et Bella appuya sa tête instinctivement contre ses doigts. Il se releva et alluma la lumière, Bella s'était redressée.

« Viens. _Lui ordonna Edward._

Elle obéit, s'approchant difficilement car elle gardait son bras droit contre elle sans le poser par terre.

« Tu es blessée ?

Edward s'agenouilla devant elle et tendit sa main, paume vers le haut. Bella la regarda et la renifla des fois qu'il y aurait quelque-chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.

« Donne-moi ta main.

Elle lui donna sa main blessée et il l'examina.

« Carlisle saura ce que tu as mais c'est tout bleu et gonflé, peut-être juste un hématome ou une entorse. Je vais te porter, ce sera plus simple.

« Edward, ne fais pas ça, tu es dingue, tu as vu l'état de Mike ? _S'écria Jasper._

Edward l'ignora et prit la main valide de Bella qui se retrouva déstabilisée sur ses genoux. Edward plaça le bras de Bella par dessus ses épaules et mit le sien derrière le dos de Bella puis la souleva un peu de façon à pouvoir glisser son autre bras sous ses genoux et la souleva. Bella qui n'était que peu habituée à se retrouver le dos vers le bas et qui n'avait jamais été portée paniqua et s'agrippa avec ses deux bras au cou d'Edward et secoua ses jambes pour les libérer afin de les serrer autour des hanches d'Edward, elle avait les jambes pliés qui serrait Edward comme s'il était un arbre. Edward n'avait pas besoin de la tenir, elle tenait toute seule.

Carlisle arriva à ce moment.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas l'approcher.

Edward tourna vers Carlisle.

« Tout va bien. _Affirma-t-il tout en écartant les bras pour lui montrer._

« Ramène-la dans son enclos.

Edward l'emmena comme ça jusque dans son enclos.

« Allez, descend maintenant. _Lui ordonna-t-il à destination après avoir refermé la porte coulissante de son enclos._

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'enclos. Edward s'assit sur le lit, Bella se mit en boule autour de ses pieds tout en tenant l'un d'eux de ses bras comme les enfants font avec leur doudou pour se rassurer.

Carlisle arriva après avoir eu une discution animée avec Mike.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ? _Demanda-t-il à Edward._

« Elle m'aime bien.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. _Fit Carlisle._

« Il faut que tu vois son poignet, elle a mal.

« Je vais chercher de quoi l'endormir. _L'informa Carlisle._

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera quoique ce soit si je reste là.

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. _Contra Carlisle._

« J'ai confiance en mon pouvoir de dominant... je l'ai empêchée d'attaquer Jasper.

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel mais entra finalement dans la cage, Bella leva simplement la tête pour voir qui arrivait et la reposa aussitôt sans aucune forme d'hostilité.

Edward enleva son pieds des bras de Bella qui se releva prête à le suivre mais il resta tout près, s'agenouilla et prit la main de Bella pour l'avancer vers Carlisle. Celui-ci prit sa main délicatement et l'examina avant de toucher l'endroit. Bella reprit sa main en grognant.

« Chut. _Fit Edward._

Mais Bella avait déjà cessé de grogner, c'était juste à cause de la douleur.

« Je pense qu'elle a une entorse, je vais lui bander la main, reste avec elle le temps que je revienne. Ou peut-être que je devrais te dire de sortir d'ici puisque tu fais toujours le contraire de ce que je te dis. _Soupira-t-il en s'en allant._

Edward caressa la tête de Bella.

« Il faudrait te laver les cheveux, c'est une catastrophe. _Dit-il._

Il continua cependant et Bella finit par ronronner.

« Tu ronronnes ? _S'esclaffa Edward._ Dingue...

Carlisle revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui banda son poignet blessé.

« Tu sais qu'elle ronronne ? _Demanda Edward._

« Vraiment ? _S'enquit Carlisle._

« Ouais, regarde.

Il reprit ses caresses sur le crâne de Bella et après quelques secondes, elle se mit à nouveau à ronronner en fermant les yeux.

« Elle a dû apprendre ça des petits qui vivaient dans son groupe et a dû garder cette réaction que les panthères perdent en grandissant.

« C'est plutôt reposant. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne mettent pas des ronronnements de chats dans les appareil pour rendre les gens zen, c'est carrément moins prise de tête que les oiseaux ou l'océan. _Remarqua Edward._

« Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. _Approuva Carlisle._

« Comment elle arrive à grogner comme ça ou même à ronronner ? _Demanda Edward._ Je n'y arriverais pas même si j'essayais.

Edward cessa ses caresses et Bella ne ronronnait plus.

« Je ne sais pas, ses cordes vocales ont dû s'adapter, j'imagine. Le problème, c'est qu'elle risque de ne pas pouvoir parler.

Une fois que Carlisle eut fini de bander le poignet de Bella, les deux hommes quittèrent l'enclos. Bella avait suivi Edward mais fut stoppée par la porte qu'on lui ferma au nez. Carlisle recommanda à Angéla de donner des antalgiques à Bella pour son poignet et s'assura que Mike était bien allé aux urgences.

La routine des trois repas et du goûter reprit son cours.

Ooo

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part merci pour toutes ces reviews et vos encouragements, si j'avais un doute quant à l'intérêt de cette histoire, je n'en ai plus et je suis ravie que le prologue vous ai plu et que cette fic vous intéresse.

Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps vu votre intérêt pour cette histoire.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'ai voulu faire un Edward un peu différent, le genre de personnage qu'on aime bien mais à qui on mettrait bien une ou deux claques, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Eva-Bella :** A vrai dire, je ne sais pas où je vais chercher tout ça. La plupart des idées de fics que j'ai me vienne de rêve que je fais juste avant de me réveiller, alors disons que c'est mon cerveau détraqué qui me donne les idées. Cela dit, l'idée de cette histoire-la m'est venu en écrivant le début du tome 3 de Perception dans lequel Edward, pendant sa fuite, sauve une fille de deux bûcherons pervers, fille qui a vécu dans la forêt depuis ses 2 ans.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que ça vous plaît.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Carlisle voulait examiner la dentition de Bella, il redoutait d'innombrables caries. Pour se faire, il l'endormit avant de la déplacer en salle d'examen aidé d'un auxiliaire vétérinaire. Il examina chaque dent et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver de grosses caries, sans doute grâce à la faible quantité de sucre que les féculents et les fruits lui apportaient. Évidemment, elle en avait quand même plusieurs mais elles n'étaient pas énormes. Il changea son bandage et entreprit de soigner ses dents à l'aide du matériel utiliser pour soigner les dents des chiens. Un dentiste aurait été préférable mais occasionnerait trop de soucis.

Edward, qui d'habitude ne s'intéressait à rien, venait voir Bella de temps en temps parce qu'il la trouvait amusante. Carlisle désapprouvait le fait que son fils joue de la situation mais il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle acceptait mieux la présence humaine grâce à lui. Elle ne grognait plus contre les auxiliaires, ni contre lui, même en l'absence d'Edward.

Carlisle eut l'appel d'Eléazar qui l'informa qu'il allait passer dans la semaine pour voir si tout allait bien. Carlisle ne savait pas s'il fallait le tenir au courant pour Bella puis décida qu'il valait mieux laisser Eléazar en dehors de ça. Eléazar était un ami de Carlisle mais il était trop à cheval sur les règles et enverrait Bella directement à l'hôpital psychiatrique sans se poser de question mais Carlisle ne pensait pas que ce serait bon pour elle.

Il fit venir Edward dans la journée, celui-ci trop content de rater des cours accourut sans discuter.

« On va avoir la visite d'Eléazar, il ne vaut mieux pas que Bella soit ici quand il viendra. _Lui expliqua Carlisle._

« Donc... on la ramène à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte ? _Demanda Edward._

« Oui, c'est le plan.

Edward acquiesça et alla chercher Bella que Carlisle avait endormie au préalable. Il la porta jusqu'au siège arrière de sa Volvo grise et l'emmena chez lui.

Ils habitaient une villa à quelques kilomètres de la ville, en pleine forêt. Ils y avaient emménagé peu de temps après de la décès d'Esmée, la femme de Carlisle et la mère des deux garçons. Jasper était trop jeune pour se souvenir mais Edward gardait de merveilleux souvenirs de sa mère, elle était douce et attentionnée.

Il déposa Bella sur le canapé, ne sachant pas où la mettre et attendit qu'elle se réveille.

Bella se réveilla à nouveau déboussolée par ce nouveau lieu. Elle était installée sur le côté et se tourna légèrement pour se mettre à quatre-pattes et s'assit, toujours sur le canapé. Elle se trouvait dans un immense salon, devant le canapé, elle voyait la table basse et une drôle de chose installée sur un meuble blanc, la télé. Elle vit Edward assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui entourait le canapé.

Elle descendit en déposant d'abord sa main gauche puis celle dont le poignet était bandé et finit par les jambes. Elle arrivait à poser sa main, maintenant, mais elle boitait encore un peu. Elle visita l'endroit et tenta de trouver un endroit caché où Edward ne la verrait pas mais il l'entendit gratter le sol et se leva pour la rejoindre, elle avait cessé de gratter en l'entendant approcher.

« Pourquoi tu grattes le sol, chaton ?

Elle le regarda tout en réfléchissant au moyen de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire sans qu'il ne la voit, c'était la seule chose pour laquelle elle était pudique.

Edward avait presque l'impression de voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Bella. Il finit par comprendre ce qui la tracassait.

« Ok... _Soupira-t-il pour lui même._ Comment font les parents pour apprendre ça à leur gosse ?

Elle ne savait pas s'il lui parlait à elle ou s'il parlait tout seul comme le faisait parfois Charlie.

« Suis-moi. _Lui ordonna-t-il._

Elle le suivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée puis vers une sorte de couloir entre les escaliers et le salon qui menait à une porte. Edward ouvrit la porte des toilettes et entra à l'intérieur, Bella s'arrêta à l'entrée.

« Tu vois ça ? _Lui demanda Edward en pointant les toilettes._ C'est là qu'il faut faire ce que tu veux faire.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Assieds-toi dessus. _Lui intima-t-il._

Bella s'assit mais en restant où elle était.

« Non, là. _Dit-il toujours en pointant les toilettes._

Elle mit du temps avant d'arriver à se positionner sur cet étrange objet et finit par comprendre son utilité après les explications d'Edward. Celui-ci préféra sortir le temps qu'elle finisse et lui expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite.

Il dût lui nettoyer les mains avec un gant de toilette car Bella, n'étant pas capable de se maintenir sur ses jambes sans se tenir, ne pouvait pas se les savonner elle-même.

Après cette leçon qu'il jugeait bizarre, Edward commença à préparer le repas, ce sera déjà ça de fait, Bella l'avait suivit jusque dans la cuisine et le regardait avec curiosité.

Bella sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, elle se retourna prête à se défendre.

« Non ! _Fit Edward, sévèrement._

Bella se tapit pour se faire oublier en jetant un regard méfiant vers Alice. Du coup, Alice n'osa pas entrer dans la cuisine de peur de se faire attaquer, Bella se tenait près de l'entrée de celle-ci.

« Tu peux entrer, Alice, elle ne va rien faire, tu lui a fais peur, c'est tout. _La rassura Edward._

Alice s'avança d'un pas incertain vers Edward, en passant le plus loin possible de Bella et fit la bise à son probable futur beau-frère.

« Jasper et Carlisle arrivent, ils prennent les paquets. _Annonça-t-elle._

« Les paquets ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Des vêtements pour Bella. Ils m'ont demandé de les aider, j'espère que j'ai pris la bonne taille.

« Ouais, il faudra qu'elle se lave avant de mettre des vêtements propres. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais pris de bain de sa vie. Ça va être galère, je le sens.

« Tu... tu ne vas pas la laver toi, quand même ? _Demanda Alice._

« Si je peux éviter, j'éviterai Alice... mais j'ai dû lui apprendre à aller aux toilettes...

« Oh...

Carlisle et Jasper entrèrent dans la villa à leur tour, les bras chargés de sacs qu'ils déposèrent près des escaliers. Carlisle sourit à Bella qui les regardait surprise de les trouver là mais après tout, ils faisaient partie de la meute d'Edward.

« J'ai commencé à préparer le repas. _Annonça Edward alors qu'il venait d'éplucher la dernière pomme de terre._ Gratin dauphinois.

« Merci Edward. _Le remercia Carlisle._

« Tu vois que je peux être utile, parfois. _Railla ce dernier._

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais remplir mon rapport de stage. _Déclara Jasper avant de grimper les escaliers deux par deux._

« Je vais y aller. _Fit Alice._

« Tu peux rester manger, tu sais que tu es comme chez toi, ici. _Lui dit Carlisle._

« Oui, je sais mais j'ai ma tante acariâtre qui vient manger ce soir et mon père veut que je sois là. _Soupira-t-elle._

« Bonne chance, alors. _Rit Carlisle qui avait déjà entendu parler de cette tante._

Alice s'enfuit et Carlisle commença à mettre la table pendant qu'Edward mettait les pommes de terre sur le feu.

« Dans quinze minutes, les patates seront cuites. _Informa-t-il en sortant les lardons du frigo._ Je crois qu'on a une petite curieuse.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Bella à l'intention de Carlisle. Ce dernier regarda dans sa direction, elle avait la tête dans l'un des sacs, ce qui le fit rire. Le son que produisait les sacs en les touchant amusait Bella alors dès qu'elle eut regarder dans tous les sacs qui ne contenait que des choses inintéressantes, elle se fit un plaisir de sauter à moitié dessus et de les malaxer avec ses mains comme les chats faisaient avant de se coucher sauf que Bella voulait juste faire du bruit.

Elle s'amusa avec les sacs, en renversa le contenu de quelques-uns, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward dépose son assiette au sol et l'appelle.

Elle se jeta littéralement sur le plat, le visage pratiquement dans l'assiette.

« Comment tu comptes faire pour la faire devenir... normale ? Demanda Jasper à Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas encore, dans un premier temps, il faudra lui apprendre les choses banales. Utiliser les toilettes est la priorité je pense.

« Déjà fait. Affirma Edward. Elle grattait dans un coin du salon alors... ben je lui ai appris.

« C'est une bonne chose. Ensuite et bien, je pense qu'on improvisera.

Quand Bella eut fini son repas, elle avait de la sauce autour de la bouche et sur le nez ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Edward lui enleva le tout avec un torchon.

« Edward, tu te sens capable de lui faire prendre un bain ? _Lui demanda Carlisle._ On peut pas la laisser comme ça.

« Je suppose.

« Ne profite pas de la situation. _Le prévint Carlisle._

Edward leva les mains innocemment.

« Je resterais correct, je ne suis pas un pervers.

« Jasper, c'est ton tour pour la vaisselle. _Formula Carlisle._

« C'était le tour d'Edward. _Protesta-t-il._

« Edward doit s'occuper de Bella. _Répliqua Carlisle en sortant de la cuisine._

« C'est moi le dominant. _Rappela-t-il, moqueur._

« Va te faire foutre. _Lança Jasper à moitié amusé par le comportement de son frère._

« Bella, viens, suis-moi. _Fit Edward en se tapotant la cuisse._

« Ce n'est pas un chien. _Le réprimanda Carlisle du salon._

« Désolé... _S'excusa-t-il._

« Minou minou. _Reprit-il._

Il fit claquer sa langue comme pour appeler un chat.

« Edward ! _Gronda Carlisle._

Edward rit en montant les escaliers tandis que Bella était restée devant la première marche. Elle se demandait comment le suivre, n'ayant jamais pris d'escaliers de sa vie mais elle savait grimper aux arbres et marcher sur des branches alors elle sauta sur la rampe d'escaliers et grimpa à l'étage comme ça.

« Ouais, si tu veux. _Fit Edward en la voyant faire._

Elle descendit lorsqu'elle arriva au bout, son poignet lui mal quand elle se réceptionna mais elle ne dit rien et suivit Edward jusqu'à la salle de bain. La salle de bain était spacieuse, il y avait deux lavabos et une grande baignoire qui possédait quelques fonctions : jacuzzi, lumières, musique. Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et lui demanda de retirer ses vêtements, chose qu'elle ne fit pas.

« Bon sang, il ne t'a même pas appris à te déshabiller.

Bella se tapit, pensant qu'il était en colère contre elle.

« Désolé, j'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, tu n'y es pour rien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour lui enlever son débardeur. Bella qui comprit ce qu'il voulait faire fit glisser son bras en dehors du débardeur, il n'eut besoin que de tirer un peu sur le débardeur pour le second bras et lui fit passer par dessus la tête pour l'enlever. Il détacha les pressions de la jupe pour la lui enlever. Il retira également son bandage.

« Maintenant, tu rentres dans la baignoire.

Il lui pointa la baignoire du doigt. Bella s'approcha, regarda ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle plaça ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire, se pencha comme elle put et but l'eau du bain. Elle s'étonna que celle-ci soit chaude.

« Merde, ne boit pas l'eau. _Fit-il en la faisant reculer, une main sur l'épaule._ Il faut que tu rentres dedans.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Saute. _Tenta Edward._ Allez, vas-y.

Bella se tapit sur elle-même, sa mère avait toujours évité d'entrer dans l'eau et Bella pensait que c'était dangereux. Edward soupira d'agacement. Il retira son tee-shirt, ses chaussures, son jean et ses chaussettes, il se retrouvait en boxer.

« Si p'pa me voit, il va croire que je vais abuser de toi.

Il entra dans la baignoire qui disposait d'assez de place pour deux et s'assit dans l'eau.

« Allez viens avec moi. _Lui intima-t-il en lui faisant un geste de la main._

Bella attendit de voir s'il allait arriver quelque-chose à Edward mais il n'arriva rien et il ne semblait pas inquiet. Elle se rapprocha alors, plaça à nouveau ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire et se propulsa avec ses jambes. Le saut qu'elle venait de faire arrosa Edward et le sol à côté de la baignoire mais au moins, elle était dans l'eau. Elle était toujours inquiète d'un quelconque danger mais l'eau était transparente et elle ne voyait pas d'animal qui pourrait la mordre ou la tuer. Edward lui gratta les cheveux pour la rassurer, la sentant nerveuse.

« Là, tu vois, ça ne fait rien, tout va bien.

Il se releva et sortit de la baignoire, en veillant à ce que Bella ne le suive pas. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, elle tenta de sortir à son tour.

« Non. _Refusa-t-il._

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, le regard plaintif vissé à celui d'Edward.

« Après... d'abord, on se lave.

Il prit le pommeau de douche qu'il enfonça sous l'eau pour ne pas effrayer Bella quand il l'allumerait. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur le dos de Bella et lui expliqua que ce n'était que de l'eau. Bella était intrigué par le mouvement d'eau que produisait le pommeau de douche et sursauta lorsqu'Edward le leva au dessus de l'eau.

Il dirigea le pommeau vers le bras de Bella, pour l'habituer et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux. L'eau coulait aussi sur son visage et Bella fit sortir sa langue par à-coups, essayant d'éloigner l'eau de sa bouche ce qui amusa Edward.

Il lui shampouina les cheveux puis les rinça. Bella qui faisait la même chose avec sa langue grimaça sous le nouveau goût qu'avait pris l'eau. Edward lui fit trois shampoing et prit un gant de toilette et le gel douche pour le corps. Après lui avoir nettoyé le visage, les bras et le haut de son corps, il se demandait comment faire le reste puisqu'elle ne tenait pas debout. Il lui demanda d'avancer légèrement dans la baignoire, ce qui la mit à quatre-pattes, il vida l'eau devenue sale du bain et pu laver le reste, Bella retint un grognement puis il la rinça entièrement avant de recommencer. .

Il la fit sortir de la baignoire, Bella secoua la tête car l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux la gênait. Edward mit ses mains devant lui instinctivement pour se protéger des gouttes qui voltigeaient de partout.

Bella s'assit sur ses pieds alors qu'Edward prenait une serviette, il la sécha rapidement. Bella se demandait pourquoi Edward continuait à la marquer de son odeur, il l'avait déjà plusieurs fois. Il prit une autre serviette et se sécha à son tour puis remis ses vêtements.

« Reste-là, je vais chercher un pyjama. _Lui dit-il avant de quitter la pièce._

Bella ne savait pas ce qu'était un pyjama mais resta comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre quand il revint, de nouveaux vêtements sur lui et d'autres dans les mains. Il lui enfila d'abord le haut du pyjama pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid puis le short qui s'avérait être plus compliqué parce qu'elle s'agitait dès qu'il soulevait l'une de ses jambes mais il finit par réussir en la rassurant comme il put.

« Voilà, c'est fini. _Lui annonça-t-il._ C'est quand même mieux, non ?

Bella le regarda sortir de la salle de bain et le suivit quand il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision. Edward se sentant suivi se retourna et sourit, amusé.

« Peut-être que tu devrais apprendre à marcher.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et empoigna ses coudes, elle se retrouvait à genou tout en s'appuyant sur les avant-bras d'Edward. Il se redressa pour la forcer à se lever mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'était de la faire se grandir mais ses genoux restèrent collés au sol.

« Ok... _Soupira-t-il._ Ce n'est pas très concluant.

Il la lâcha et elle reposa ses mains au sol alors que Carlisle venait d'arriver à l'étage.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer maintenant. _Lui expliqua-t-il._ Il va falloir lui faire faire des exercices type rééducation fonctionnelle. Quand tu restes accroupi trop longtemps, tu as toujours une gêne voire une douleur au niveau des articulations des genoux, ça fait 17 ans qu'elle marche à quatre-pattes, elle ne tiendra jamais debout juste comme ça.

« Ouais, ok.

Edward s'enferma dans sa chambre, Bella qui était resté sur place dévisagea Carlisle qui la regardait et finit par se coucher devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

Ooo

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Du coup, sous cette seconde avalanche de review, je poste plus vite que prévu, encore, mais heureusement, j'ai fini l'écriture (J'y ai passé pratiquement toute ma journée d'hier)

Sinon, pour le passage des toilettes, c'était pas ma partie préférée (en plus y a un 2e round dans le prochain chapitre) mais il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à y aller, je suis sûre que vous vous seriez posé la question si j'avais occulté ce passage. Est-ce que vous y avez pensé avant ce chapitre ?

Pour répondre à **Cassy-chou** à la base, non, je ne devais pas poster tous les jours mais quand je vois l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire, je peux pas ne pas vous donner la suite, moi je sais que quand je lis une fic qui me plaît, j'ai envie de lire la suite très vite... alors je veux pas vous faire la même chose même si plus les chapitres sont espacés plus ça me laisse le temps d'avancer mes autres fics...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Edward ! _Cria Jasper du rez-de-chaussée._ Lauren est là.

Edward qui venait à peine de se réveillé fonça pour rejoindre sa petite-amie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis deux semaines. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et courut vers les escaliers mais il n'avait pas fait un pas hors de la chambre qu'il trébucha et s'étala au sol. Bella, surprise, grogna contre l'attaquant prête à se défendre mais se ravisa en voyant que ce n'était qu'Edward.

Il se releva en jurant, Bella se tapit au sol mais il ne lui dit rien et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il descendit rapidement. Il embrassa Lauren avidement avant de la relâcher.

« Tu m'as manqué. _Lui susurra-t-elle._

« Tes seins m'ont manqués. _Répondit-il._

Elle gloussa en secouant la tête puis se figea.

« Edward, il y a une fille qui se promène sur ta rampe d'escalier.

Il se retourna, gardant son bras autour de la taille de Lauren et vit Bella à quatre-patte sur la rampe d'escalier. Elle s'arrêta au bout et fixa Lauren, dubitative. Elle avait bien voulu lui grogner dessus mais elle s'en était bien gardée en présence d'Edward.

« C'est Bella, mon père l'a recueillie, elle vivait dans la forêt avec un groupe de panthère ou un truc comme ça.

« Trop bizarre. _Grimaça Lauren._

« Viens me raconter tes vacances improvisées pendant que je déjeune.

Bella descendit de la rampe lorsqu'Edward et son autre femelle entrèrent dans la cuisine. Elle les regardaient interagir tout en se demandant si Lauren était là avant elle ou s'il l'avait choisie après.

Lauren, qui était assise face à Edward, agitait ses pieds sous la table. Bella qui suivait leurs mouvements, se demandait ce que ça ferait si elle la mordait ? Edward interviendrait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais attaqué d'autre femelle mais elle n'avait jamais eu de mâle dominant non plus, sa mère ayant empêché celui de son ancienne meute de s'approcher d'elle. L'autre ne disait rien quand ses femelles se battaient mais Edward l'avait réprimandée à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle n'avait fait que grogner.

Lauren racontait la façon dont un mec qu'elle avait déjà rembarré deux fois s'évertuait à la draguer, Edward montra des signes de jalousie pour la forme. Il savait que Lauren était folle de lui, trop pour aller voir ailleurs alors il ne s'inquiétait pas et il savait qu'elle lui racontait ça seulement pour le rendre jaloux. Une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé, il se rappela que Bella pourrait avoir faim. Il la chercha du regard mais ne la trouva nul part, il haussa les épaules et fit la vaisselle avant de se mettre à sa recherche.

Il la trouva devant la porte des toilettes, assise, en train de fixer la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir par la force de ses pensées. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle grimpa sur les toilettes.

« Attends ! _L'arrêta-t-il._

Elle redescendit, inquiète d'avoir mal fait quelque-chose. Il lui expliqua comment enlever son short, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive seule et la laissa seule ensuite. Lauren qui n'avait rien vu mais tout entendu lui jeta un regard suspicieux et mécontent.

« Est-ce que t'étais bien en train de lui apprendre à se déshabiller ? _Demanda-t-elle, sèchement._

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, c'était bien ce que je faisais.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine laissant Lauren en plan devant l'entrée du salon. Celle-ci, ne comptant pas en rester là, le suivit. Edward sortait un bac en plastique du cagibi, situé au fond de la cuisine, quand elle reprit la parole.

« Et tu trouves ça normal ?

Il posa le bac par dessus l'évier, y fit couler quelques gouttes de savon.

« Tu es jalouse ? _S'enquit-il._

Il lui lança un bref regard, assez longtemps pour apercevoir un regard furieux. Ça le fit rire.

« Elle a juste des trucs à apprendre, qui nous semble normal à nous mais pour elle, c'est loin de l'être. _Expliqua-t-il._

Il mit le robinet d'eau en marche et le bac se remplit en faisant de la mousse.

« Et c'est toi qui est obligé de faire ça ? _Demanda-t-elle, plus calmement._

« Ouais, je suis celui qui a le moins de chance de se faire attaquer. _Dit-il en coupant l'eau._

Il prit le bac et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

« Attaquer ? Tu veux dire qu'elle pourrait attaquer quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi pas toi ?

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle le suivait. « Elle l'a déjà fait, à la clinique de mon père et elle me prend pour le dominant de sa nouvelle meute.

« C'est tordu. _Conclut-elle._

« C'est marrant. _Contra-t-il._

Il ouvrit en grand la porte entrouverte avec le pied et posa le bac près du lavabo. Bella essayait vainement de remettre son short.

« C'est comme pour l'enlever. _Lui expliqua Edward._ Il faut que tu t'assois par terre, les jambes en avant.

Bella s'assit de façon à avoir les jambes à la gauche de ses fesses et redressa son buste pour ne plus avoir d'appui sur ses bras, elle perdit l'équilibre vers l'arrière et son dos se cogna contre le mur mais ses jambes étaient pliés devant elle et elle arrivait à tenir dans cette position à l'aide du mur.

Edward lui présenta le short et lui expliqua que l'étiquette se mettait à l'arrière. Pour le reste, elle avait comprit qu'il fallait passer ses jambes dans chaque ouverture. Elle prit doucement le short des mains d'Edward et l'enfila avec une extrême concentration jusqu'au-dessus des genoux.

Edward fut surpris qu'elle sache se saisir de son short étant donné qu'elle ne le faisait pas avec la nourriture.

Elle avait vu comment Charlie faisait avec ses mains mais elle mangeait comme elle avait vu les panthères le faire.

« Maintenant, tu te remets debout, enfin, à quatre-patte et tu le remontes jusqu'à la taille. _Lui dit-il en pointant sa hanche du doigt._

Elle dut faire un côté après l'autre pour ne pas se casser la figure.

« Le bac, là, c'est pour te laver les mains, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide tout le temps pour n'importe quoi. Frottes-les biens.

Bella mit ses deux mains dans l'eau moussante puis commença à jouer avec en tapotant l'eau une main après l'autre, éclaboussant le mur et le sol autour.

« Bella ! _Gronda Edward._

Bella s'arrêta en le fixant d'un air coupable puis elle s'appuya sur l'une de ses mains et en frotta le dos avec l'autre, elle mit sa main à l'envers pour frotter mais ce fut plus rapide car le fait de s'appuyer sur le dos de sa main était douloureux. Elle fit la même chose avec l'autre.

Edward plaça une serviette à côté du bac pour qu'elle frotte ses mains dessus afin de les essuyer un minimum.

Lauren était resté en retrait dans le couloir et fut soulagée que ce soit enfin fini. Edward l'embrassa alors que Bella se dirigeait dans la cuisine.

« On va être en retard. _Souffla Lauren quand il se décolla de ses lèvres._

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Des pas dans l'escalier les interrompit, Edward prit la main de Lauren et l'entraîna vers la cuisine où Carlisle venait d'arriver. Bella était assise près du plan de travail.

« Tu lui as fait prendre un petit-déjeuner ? _Demanda-t-il à Edward._

Edward se trouvait idiot parce qu'en plus, il y avait pensé mais il avait oublié, ensuite.

« Non. _Répondit-il._ J'n'y ai pas pensé.

Carlisle ne dit rien et remplit un bol de céréales et une coupelle de lait qu'il posa par terre pour Bella qui fixait le bol remplit de boules oranges d'un mauvais œil.

« Tu commences à quelle heure, aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Carlisle._

« Mon premier cours est à 13h, on va bientôt y aller.

Edward et Lauren allait à l'université de Seattle, il leur fallait quatre heures pour s'y rendre mais ils avaient chacun une chambre dans le campus de l'université alors ils n'avaient pas à faire le trajet tous les jours.

Jasper dévala les escaliers.

« J'y vais. _Hurla-t-il en quittant la maison pour se rendre à son stage._

« Tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Edward à son père._

« J'ai pris quelques jours de congés. _Expliqua-t-il, il montra Bella de la tête._ Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Carlisle put presque voir une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de son fils.

« N'y penses même pas, tu vas en cours. _Tonna-t-il avant qu'Edward n'ouvre la bouche._

Ce dernier vit qu'il était inutile de discuter et emmena sa petite-amie à l'extérieur pour monter dans leur voiture respective et prendre la route pour Seattle.

Une fois son bol de céréales mangé et sa coupelle de lait à moitié vidée, Bella se coucha contre la porte d'entrée.

Dans la matinée, Carlisle fit des recherches sur la rééducation fonctionnelle. Il savait comment rééduquer un cheval qui aurait été immobilisé trop longtemps après une opération mais il n'avait pas autant de connaissance pour un humain qui n'avait pas appris à marcher. Il pouvait déjà exclure le vélo d'appartement et tout ce qui nécessitait une machine spéciale qu'il n'avait pas mais il pouvait toujours lui faire faire les exercices de bases pour assouplir ses articulations et les amenés à se tendre sans la moindre gêne.

« Bella. _L'appela-t-il depuis le salon._

Il se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle ne venait pas.

« Viens avec moi.

Il commença à se diriger vers le salon mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne bougeait pas plus, se contentant de le fixer d'un air impassible.

Il approcha sa main de son épaule dans le but de la pousser un peu à se lever mais elle grogna.

« Non ! _Gronda-t-il._

Ça ne fut qu'empirer la situation, elle intensifia son grognement tout en se mettant en position d'attaque. Il avait cru qu'elle n'allait pas se montrer hostile puisqu'elle ne lui avait plus grogner dessus depuis un moment.

Il voulait reculer et la laisser tranquille mais se ravisa. Pour elle, reculer reviendrait à lui dire ''entre nous deux, c'est toi le chef'' mais rester était un risque qu'elle l'attaque et il n'avait pas de tranquillisant à portée de main. Il sortit son portable de sa poche sans geste brusque et envoya un sms à Edward.

_Appelles-moi dès que tu peux !_

Il priait pour que la sonnerie ne l'effraie pas, il avait vu ce qu'elle avait pu faire à Mike. Il se dit que la ramener chez lui n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il dut attendre une vingtaine de minutes avant que son téléphone ne sonne mais la sonnerie se coupa à peine deux secondes plus tard. Il rappela Edward qui venait de le biper.

« Un problème ? _S'enquit Edward en décrochant._

« Pourquoi tu me bipes ? _Demanda Carlisle sans répondre._

« Je n'ai plus de crédit.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. _Lança Carlisle._ Bref, j'ai un soucis avec Bella, je ne peux pas reculer sans qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle aura le dessus sur moi alors il faudrait que tu la réprimande par téléphone quand elle grognera, j'espère que ça va marcher. Je te mets sur haut-parleur.

Il appuya sur le haut-parleur et avança la main qui tenait le téléphone vers Bella qui grogna derechef.

« Non ! Tu te tais ! _Gronda Edward à travers le combiné._

Bella, surprise, se tapit et finit par chercher Edward du regard. Ne le voyant pas, elle se leva et le chercha dans le salon et la cuisine mais fut déçue de ne pas l'avoir trouvé, elle décida d'aller voir à l'étage.

Carlisle coupa le haut-parleur et reprit la conversation avec Edward.

« Ça a marché mais elle te cherche partout.

Carlisle l'entendit rire dans le combiné.

« Ecoutes, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la manipuler pour sa rééducation. Si tu peux revenir ce soir, ce serait mieux.

« Et manquer les cours ? _S'offusqua-t-il faussement._

« Je sais à quel point tu détestes manquer les cours, peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner de t'y obliger. _Fit Carlisle, sarcastique._

« P'pa, t'aurais pu t'en rendre compte ce matin que sans moi tu n'es rien, ça m'aurait éviter 8h de routes.

« Ne pousses pas trop Edward. _Le prévint-il._

« À ce soir. _Fit Edward avant de raccrocher._

Bella, ne sachant plus si Edward était parti ou quelque-part dans la maison, déambulait sans but dans le salon, la cuisine et à l'étage. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu l'entendre s'il n'était pas là. Elle accepta volontiers le repas du midi : jambon, purée et finit par s'endormir près du canapé.

Elle fut réveillée par des voix inconnues, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la télé allumée attira directement son regard. Elle fut surprise que les gens à l'intérieur soient si petits et si plats. Elle grogna mais vit qu'elle n'avait aucune attention de leur part. Brusquement, l'image changea, ce qui la surprit d'autant plus.

« C'est une télé. _Lui expliqua Carlisle qui était assis sur le canapé._ C'est juste un film, ce n'est pas réel.

Elle s'approcha de la télé, colla son nez contre l'écran, la proximité avec l'écran lui fit mal aux yeux, elle préféra retourner se coucher à côté du canapé.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, elle se redressa vivement mais ce n'était que Jasper alors elle essaya de se rendormir.

Elle ne voulut pas de son repas du soir et lorsque Carlisle et Jasper allèrent dans leur chambre, elle alla se coucher devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

Edward ne fut de retour que vers 23h, il n'alluma pas les lumières et alla directement vers sa chambre. Il vit Bella devant sa porte grâce à la lumière de son portable qui lui servait de lampe torche. Elle dormait profondément, il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa par dessus sans la réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle vit la porte entrouverte, elle poussa la porte avec sa tête et chercha Edward du regard mais il n'était pas là. Elle descendit, par la rampe comme d'habitude, et afficha un énorme sourire quand elle vit Edward attablé, une tasse dans sa main.

« Bien dormi, chaton ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Elle ne savait pas comment répondre alors elle se contenta de le regarder.

Ooo

Merci pour vos reviews, je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Encore une fois, j'ai eu le droit à vos compliments dans une multitude de review, alors encore une fois, je poste plus tôt que prévu.

Qui aime Lauren ? Levez la main ! Pourquoi je ne vois aucune main ?

J'espère que tu as pu avoir ta réponse, **Cassy-chou**, mais je préfère te préciser : Bella ne considère pas Edward comme son compagnon parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire ni ce que ça implique. Elle se repère par rapport à ce qu'elle connaît et d'après son expérience, Lauren et elle sont les femelles d'Edward. Quand au fait qu'Edward embrasse Lauren, elle ne se pose même pas la question, pour elle ça n'a pas plus de sens que quand il lui gratte la tête.

**Lulu :** je suis ravie de te retrouvée sur cette histoire, je pense que je peux être contente de t'avoir surprise puisqu'apparemment, ce sont plus mes autres histoires que le résumé qui t'ont fait venir ici. ^^

**Gwla :** Oui, je sais comment l'histoire se finira mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas gâcher le suspens (si je peux appeler ça comme ça).

Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Du coup, je sais pas si vous êtes plus pressé(e)s de lire la suite que moi de vous la faire découvrir... mais faut quand même que je garde un peu de temps pour continuer l'écriture de la prochaine histoire.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« C'est parfait, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ton arrivée que ce soit pour ça ou pour autre chose. _Félicita Carlisle._

Edward maintenait les hanches de Bella alors que Carlisle soutenait sa jambe de façon à ce qu'elle soit tendue vers l'arrière. Si ça avait été fastidieux au départ, la répétition du même exercice plusieurs fois depuis ces quatre derniers jours avaient grandement facilité les choses.

La première fois que Carlisle l'avait forcée à tendre l'une de ses jambes, elle avait pris appuie sur celle-ci et relevée l'autre ce qui avait forcé Carlisle à la reposer en ayant pratiquement tout son poids à bout de bras. Maintenant, elle gardait l'appui sur sa jambe restée au sol et maintenait son autre jambe tendue presque d'elle-même, Carlisle n'avait presque pas besoin de soutenir la jambe. Plus l'exercice se répétait et moins elle ressentait de gêne au niveau des articulations.

« Assieds-toi sur le canapé. _Lui intima Carlisle._

Edward lui avait appris à s'asseoir sur le canapé mais elle gardait toujours ses jambes pliées devant elle. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il manipula ses chevilles pour tenter de remettre ses pieds aussi droit que possible. À force de marcher à quatre-patte, ses pieds se retrouvaient tournés vers l'extérieur, même si Carlisle savait qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas leur position normale, les exercices amélioreraient légèrement le problème.

Il commença par faire des cercles avec la cheville gauche pour l'échauffée puis ramena le pied le plus possible vers l'intérieur, il le maintint dans cette position plusieurs minutes et fit la même chose avec l'autre.

« Bien, on va en rester là pour le moment. _Décida-t-il._ C'était très bien.

Plus le temps passait et plus les exercices pouvaient durer longtemps sans que Bella ne perde patience. Edward s'installa près de Bella, lui caressa les cheveux et lui gratta la tête.

« Je pense qu'on pourra essayer de la faire se lever cet après-midi. _Informa-t-il._ Les exercices pour ses chevilles n'auront aucun effet si elle continue de se déplacer à quatre-patte.

Edward hocha la tête tout en continuant les caresses dans les cheveux de Bella qui avait fermé les yeux et commençait à ronronner.

« Aller, viens, on va prendre la douche. _Fit-il après quelques minutes._

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain et se déshabilla.

Après lui avoir appris à se tenir à genou sans poser les mains, Edward lui avait appris à se déshabiller seule. Elle apprenait vite, ce qui était une chance parce qu'Edward n'aurait peut-être pas eu la patience de lui expliquer des dizaines de fois la même chose.

Elle sauta dans la baignoire, Edward mit la douche en route et arrosa Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trempée puis il mit quelques gouttes de shampoing dans la main de Bella qui se shampouina les cheveux toute seule. Disons qu'elle s'emmêlait les cheveux plus qu'autre chose mais c'était déjà ça. Il lui versa du savon et elle se savonna ensuite, ce qui s'avérait plus simple.

Il la rinça, elle sortit de la baignoire et il la sécha. Il lui tendit ses vêtements et elle s'habilla, il l'aida.

À l'étage du dessous, Carlisle ouvrit la porte à la personne qui venait de sonner.

« Bonjour Lauren. _La salua-t-il sans grand enthousiasme._ Tu n'as qu'à attendre Edward au salon, il devrait descendre d'ici peu.

Elle acquiesça et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Carlisle, qui était prêt à partir, s'en alla, il était grand temps de faire des courses. Edward descendit quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de Bella, sur la rampe d'escalier. Lauren se leva rapidement et sauta dans les bras d'Edward.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Mon père avait besoin de moi.

« Attends, laisse-moi deviner : Bella.

Il acquiesça. Lauren se renfrogna et lança un regard haineux à la jeune fille qui se tenait toujours sur la rampe d'escalier.

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler. _Le réprimanda-t-elle._

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il placidement._

Lauren roula des yeux. Edward alla dans la cuisine, suivi par Lauren et Bella qui était attentive à leur échange.

« Pourquoi ?! _Répéta-t-elle._ Pour me prévenir, tiens !

Edward la fixa, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Bientôt, je devrais demander ton autorisation pour faire la moindre petite chose. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

« Euh, oui, j'ai faim. Je ne te demandes pas de me donner l'autorisation pour faire quoique ce soit, juste que tu me préviennes que tu quittes Seattle, je t'ai cherché partout.

Lauren se retourna pour voir où était Bella. Celle-ci se trouvait un ou deux mètres derrière elle.

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler. _Lui lança-t-il à son tour en sortant une boite de raviolis._

« C'est toujours moi qui appelle. _Se plaignit-elle._ Je voulais voir si toi, tu allais m'appeler.

« Et bien, je ne l'ai pas fait. _Fit-il en ouvrant la boite de conserve._

« C'est bien ce que je te reproches. _Claqua-t-elle._ Je crois que t'en a rien à foutre de moi.

« Tu te trompes. _Se défendit-il._

C'était vrai, il aimait ses seins, sa façon de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait avec son corps et... c'était à peu près tout.

« Je crois même que tu te tapes Bella.

Il balança la casserole et la boite de raviolis ouverte contre le plan de travail et l'agrippa par les épaules. Bella se tapit contre le sol même si elle savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle.

« Tu te fous de moi ? _Gronda-t-il._ Pour qui tu me prends ?

« Aïe ! _Cria Lauren en agitant l'une de ses jambes._

Edward mit un temps avant de comprendre que Bella l'avait mordue.

« Bella, non ! _Gronda-t-il._

Elle se tapit à nouveau. Elle pensait qu'étant en colère contre Lauren, il ne dirait rien. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait envie de la mordre.

« Sors d'ici. _Tonna-t-il en pointant l'entrée de la cuisine._

Bella le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

« J'ai dit : sors d'ici ! _Répéta-t-il._

Elle finit par sortir de la cuisine et se coucha sur le canapé.

Edward vérifia le mollet de Lauren.

« Il y a des marques mais elle n'a pas mordu jusqu'au sang. _L'informa-t-il._

« Putain, elle m'a fait mal. _Geignit Lauren._ Tu aurais dû la frapper.

« Ne dit pas de conneries. Tu veux de la crème ou un truc ?

« Non, c'est bon. Je suis désolée... de t'avoir accusé à tort.

« laisse tomber. _Soupira-t-il._

Il versa les raviolis dans la casserole et la mit sur le feu. Il fixait Lauren mais son regard descendit vers ses seins.

« Peut-être que je sais comment tu vas te faire pardonner.

Il entraîna Lauren à l'étage et la jeta sur son lit.

Bella n'avait pas bougé du canapé et attendait qu'Edward ne soit plus fâché contre elle. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas attaqué en retour, c'était ce qu'aurait fait le dominant de la meute d'avant, s'il avait été aussi mécontent. Edward lui, s'était contenter de gronder et de la faire sortir mais ça lui faisait quand même peur.

Elle sentit une odeur étrange, un mélange de tomate, de viande et d'une odeur inconnue, âcre. Elle regarda en direction de la cuisine et elle vit de la fumée. Elle se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine. La fumée provenait de la gazinière, trop haut pour qu'elle voit ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui provoquait ça ni ce qu'il fallait faire mais elle savait que ce n'était pas normal et son instinct lui indiqua un danger même si elle ne savait pas lequel exactement. Ça avait à voir avec cette fumée irrespirable. Elle savait qu'il fallait faire quelque-chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Elle essaya de se maintenir à hauteur de la gazinière d'une main et avec l'autre, tenta de renverser la casserole d'où jaillissait des flammes. Elle dût s'y prendre à plusieurs fois, la casserole étant sur la plaque la plus au fond, elle avait du mal à l'atteindre.

Carlisle entra au moment où Bella réussit à renverser la casserole.

« Bella, non ! _Cria Carlisle alors que Bella couinait en fuyant la gazinière._

Il lâcha ses provisions, courut jusqu'à la gazinière pour éteindre le feu. Il prit un torchon qu'il trempa et s'en servit pour éteindre le reste des flammes qui persistaient. Heureusement, les raviolis carbonisés s'étaient renversés principalement sur la gazinière, ceux tomber au sol n'étaient pas enflammés. Il balança la casserole dans l'évier et se précipita vers Bella.

Celle-ci le voyant courir vers elle, lui grogna dessus en maintenant sa main droite contre elle. Edward, alerté par le cri de Carlisle, dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine en voyant la fumée qui y régnait.

« Merde ! _Grogna-t-il._

Il ouvrit les fenêtres et fit face à Carlisle qui le regardait furieusement. Lauren arriva à ce moment-là et il ne fallut pas plus pour que Carlisle comprenne pourquoi les raviolis et Bella étaient restés sans surveillance.

« Lauren, tu rentres chez toi. _Tonna Carlisle._

Elle ne discuta pas et s'en alla sans même dire au revoir à Edward. Lorsque la porte se referma, Carlisle explosa.

« Je sais que tu te fous de tout. Tes études, les filles, tout ! Mais je pensais que t'avais un minimum le sens des responsabilités, Edward.

Edward ne répondit rien, pour ne pas aggraver la situation, il avait complètement oublié les raviolis.

« Soignes-la. _Lui ordonna Carlisle en partant de la cuisine pour se calmer._

Bella se demandait si Edward était toujours le mâle dominant de la meute, Carlisle venait de le confronter mais ils ne s'étaient pas battus et elle ne savait pas qui avait gagné. S'ils ne s'étaient pas battu, peut-être que Carlisle avait fini par être intimidé par Edward. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait.

Edward s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit sa main qu'elle tenait contre elle. Il ouvrit ses doigts et vit qu'elle était brûlée sur la moitié supérieur de sa paume et l'ensemble de ses doigts hormis le pouce.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment la soigner.

Il fit couler de l'eau tiède dans un bac et y plaça la main brûlée de Bella, il la maintenait dans l'eau plus de 20 minutes. Carlisle revint quand Edward retirait la main de Bella du bac.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. _Se justifia-t-il._

« Combien de temps l'as-tu laissée dans l'eau ? _Demanda Carlisle, toute trace de colère disparue._

« Je ne sais pas, un peu plus de 20 minutes.

« C'est bien, c'est ce qu'il fallait. Fais-moi voir.

Edward tendit la main de Bella vers Carlisle.

« On va laisser à l'air libre, je vais chercher quelque-chose pour l'empêcher de poser sa main par terre.

Carlisle partit et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une écharpe bleu marine. Il plaça le poignet droit de Bella au centre de celle-ci et fit un nœud, ensuite il fit un autre nœud avec les deux bouts de l'écharpe au-dessus de la nuque de Bella.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout avoir la main attaché à son cou, elle essaya de retirer sa main de l'écharpe puis finit par retirer l'écharpe de son cou.

« Non. _Fit Edward._

Il replaça l'écharpe derrière le cou de Bella.

« Tu dois garder l'écharpe, c'est important que ta main ne touche pas le sol.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

« C'est sans appel. _Ajouta-t-il._

Carlisle sortit une autre casserole et y versa une boite de saucisses-lentilles.

L'après-midi et la semaine suivante, Carlisle ne fit faire à Bella que les exercices qui se faisaient en position assise pour ne pas qu'elle s'appuie sur sa main. Il lui fit faire les exercices pour remettre ses chevilles le plus possible en place et lui fit déplier les jambes, toujours dans cette position. Ce qui avait donné une nouvelle idée d'exercice à Carlisle.

Il plaçait le pied de Bella contre sa main et lui demandait de pousser, plus l'exercice durait plus il exerçait une pression pour la contrer, ce qui obligeait Bella à pousser plus fort à chaque fois.

Elle faisait beaucoup de progrès.

Ooo

Ça a commencé à chauffer pour Edward, pour Lauren aussi, remarque. **Madyson86**, toi qui voulait que Bella morde Lauren, c'est chose faite. ^^

Du coup, c'est loupé pour la première tentative de la faire se mettre debout mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, Je ne saurais comment vous remercier à part bien sûr, poster rapidement.

(Jusqu'à présent, j'ai posté un chapitre par jour, je crois que ça sera la vitesse de croisière de cette histoire, au final) que ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer, Bella a besoin de soutien dans ses exercices, nanmého. xD

Merci à vous et donc, à demain ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

C'était la première fois que Bella allait essayer de tenir sur ses pieds. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de marcher comme le reste de sa nouvelle meute : sur ses deux jambes. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que rester sur place aujourd'hui, histoire d'habituer ses jambes à porter son poids. Carlisle le lui avait expliquer. Elle s'était assise les fesses sur ses pieds et avait ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Edward se baissa et plaça les mains de Bella derrière sa nuque.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne lâches pas, d'accord.

Bella hocha la tête positivement. Edward lui avait appris à dire oui et non de la tête. Carlisle se tenait derrière elle de façon à assurer une certaine sécurité si elle venait à tomber.

« Edward va se redresser, quand il le fera, tu poses ton pieds contre le sol comme tu fais pour sauter sur la rampe d'escalier et tu pousses mais sans sauter, tu pousses contre le sol comme tu le faisais contre ma main.

Bella acquiesça. Edward se redressa en maintenant Bella par les hanches. Bella posa son pied au sol et poussa. Elle plaça son autre pied comme le premier et ses deux jambes la soulevaient mais elle s'accrochait à Edward comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne se tenait pas parfaitement droite, elle avait les fesses légèrement en arrière.

« Essaye de te grandir. _La conseilla Carlisle._

Elle le fit, c'était mieux mais elle savait que si elle lâchait Edward, elle tomberait. Edward s'abaissa pour reposer Bella et lui caressa les cheveux, elle ronronna.

Ils refirent ce même exercice et ceux qu'ils avaient déjà fait avant trois fois par jour, au troisième jour, Bella et Edward se déplacèrent, Edward en reculant, Bella en avançant.

Il fallut deux semaines pour qu'elle réussisse à se tenir debout et marcher sans l'aide d'Edward. Parfois elle perdait l'équilibre et tombait mais elle n'avait plus peur quand elle vit que ça ne faisait pas plus mal que ça de tomber. La seule chose qu'elle craignait encore, c'était les escaliers. Elle montait et descendait toujours à quatre-patte sur la rampe.

Elle était fière de pouvoir marcher, la vue était différente quand on était debout, même si parfois, il lui arrivait encore de marcher à quatre-patte, elle appréciait sa nouvelle façon de se déplacer.

Maintenant, elle pouvait ouvrir les portes facilement ce qui lui permettait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Edward quand il dormait. Il le savait puisqu'il la retrouvait toujours dans son lit le matin mais elle attendait toujours qu'il s'endorme pour s'y installer.

À la base, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache et voulait partir avant qu'il ne se réveille mais il était toujours réveillé avant elle.

« À la douche. _Fit Edward._

Bella se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire en restant debout. Edward mit l'eau en route et donna le pommeau de douche à Bella. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui le regard interrogateur. Sauf que l'eau qui coulait du pommeau de douche atterrissait directement sur les chaussures d'Edward. Il dirigea les mains de Bella, et donc le pommeau de douche, vers la baignoire.

« Il faut que tu saches prendre ta douche toute seule. Fais juste attention à ne pas en mettre partout.

Il tira le rideau de douche le long de la baignoire, Bella se retrouva cachée derrière sans oser bouger.

« Tu devrais savoir te débrouiller maintenant, je te laisses te laver, te sécher et t'habiller, je vais faire un tour en attendant.

Bella entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et resta interdite pendant quelques minutes. Elle finit par diriger le jet de la douche sur elle, ses gestes étaient indécis et peu précis. Elle cracha l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans sa bouche quand le jet s'était subitement dirigé contre son visage. Depuis un moment, se shampouiner et se savonner n'était plus un secret pour elle. Elle se rinça longtemps pour être sûre de ne pas avoir de mousse et tira le rideau de douche. Elle fut surprise de voir Edward adossé contre le mur opposé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je suis resté au cas où... mais tu vois, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi.

Bella lui sourit, contente qu'il soit resté. Edward lui tendit une serviette et elle se sécha et s'habilla toute seule, elle dut s'asseoir pour enfiler le pantalon parce que se tenir sur un pied était trop instable. Edward lui prit la main et l'emmena en bas. Il fut tirer en arrière par Bella quand il descendit les premières marches de l'escalier.

« Ah ouais, désolé, j'avais oublié. _S'excusa-t-il._

Il lui présenta la rampe et elle descendit avec lui.

« Viens, on va parler. _Lui dit-il en la menant jusqu'au canapé du salon._

Bella se demandait pourquoi il voulait parler subitement, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Ils passaient des moments ensemble devant la télé ou dans la forêt pour se promener mais ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Surtout parce que Bella ne pouvait pas.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, de travers de façon à être l'un en face de l'autre.

« On n'a jamais parlé, je sais que tu ne parles pas mais tu sais dire oui ou non maintenant alors je pourrais au moins diriger la discussion.

Bella lui sourit.

« Tu te plaît, ici ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

« Ton ancienne vie te manque ?

Bella repensa à sa mère, aux autres panthères. Elle dit oui avec sa tête. Edward se dit que peut-être, elle préférerait retourner là-bas.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas y retourner ?

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu aurais aimer pouvoir ?

Elle répondit négativement. Edward sourit.

« Tu pourras rester avec nous aussi longtemps qu'il faudra et aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, nous sommes amis.

Bella fronça les sourcils et lança un regard plein d'interrogation à Edward. Il finit par comprendre pourquoi.

« Tu nous prends toujours pour une meute et moi pour le mâle dominant ?

Elle acquiesça d'un air très sérieux. Edward se dit qu'ils avaient rater un truc super important : ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu'elle était humaine et qu'il n'y avait pas de meute ou de mâle dominant.

Il aurait bien aimé avoir une notice parce qu'adapter une adolescente de 17 ans – qui n'avait connu que des panthères et la forêt – à la vie humaine n'était pas aussi facile que dans Mowgly ou Tarzan.

Et dans ces films ou dans les livres, ils ne disaient pas comment leur apprendre à se laver, à s'habiller ou même à aller aux toilettes.

Seulement, il se demandait comment le lui dire et surtout si le lui dire maintenant serait une bonne chose. Il serait peut-être préférable d'attendre le retour de Carlisle mais après tout, il était vétérinaire, pas psychologue, il n'en saurait pas plus que lui.

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà regardée dans le miroir de la salle de bain ou ailleurs ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Bella fit non de la tête, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un miroir.

« Viens avec moi, il est temps que je t'explique certaines choses.

Elle le suivit jusque dans la chambre de Jasper où se trouvait un miroir de la hauteur d'un homme et un ordinateur sur le bureau. Tout ce qu'il fallait à Edward. Il alluma l'ordinateur et demanda à Bella de se placer à un endroit précis. Il la fit se tourner pour qu'elle fasse face au miroir.

Si Edward ne se trouvait pas aussi dans ce miroir, Bella aurait juré qu'il y avait une fille de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'elle. Elle se toucha les joues, tourna la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, prit ses cheveux dans sa main.

Elle s'approcha et toucha le miroir, son reflet touchait exactement au même endroit, ça l'amusa, elle essaya de feinter le reflet en bougeant son doigt rapidement puis s'arrêta brusquement mais le miroir faisait inlassablement la même chose.

« Bella. _L'appela Edward devant l'ordinateur._

Sur l'ordinateur s'affichait une panthère à tâche noire et une panthère entièrement noire. Elle avait comprit le principe, c'était comme la télé qui montrait des images et produisait des sons. L'écran affichait des panthères qui ne lui semblaient pas familières.

« Regardes, ce sont des panthères.

Il la ramena devant le miroir.

« Moi je ne suis pas une panthère. _Continua-t-il._

Elle savait qu'il n'en était pas une, il n'était pas comme elle mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était exactement. La même chose que Charlie, ça elle en était sûre. Elle fixait leur deux reflets dans le miroir et ce fut là qu'elle eut le choc.

Elle poussa Edward et courut jusque l'ordinateur puis retourna au miroir pour se regarder et finit par regarder Edward.

Elle grimaça.

Elle savait qu'elle était un peu différente des panthères elle avait moins de poils, les poils de sa tête que Charlie et Edward appelaient des cheveux étaient plus longs, elle avait de drôles de pattes qu'ils appelaient mains ou pieds selon qu'ils étaient devant ou derrière. Seulement, elle pensait que les différences s'arrêtaient là même si elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi, en fait.

Pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était une panthère, sa mère en était une, elle avait vécu avec elle longtemps.

Elle fixa son reflet plusieurs minutes. Edward la laissait assimiler, elle était intelligente, elle finirait par comprendre.

« Carlisle, Jasper et moi, nous sommes humains. _Expliqua-t-il._

Bella regarda Edward un instant puis se montra du doigt.

Il hocha la tête. « Toi aussi.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer... ou non. Si c'était bien ou mal, si ça allait changer quelque-chose. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, les mains devant, elle était dans la position qu'elle avait utilisée pendant longtemps tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle avait dû faire une panthère pitoyable.

Edward s'agenouilla à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça ne change rien, tu seras toujours mon chaton. _La rassura-t-il._

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

« Bella ? _Appela Carlisle qui venait de rentrer._ Quelqu'un est venu te voir.

Edward la relâcha et Bella se rendit au rez-de-chaussée, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait venir la voir. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de la rampe, elle mit ses mains au bord et se tourna pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Elle avait appris à faire ça récemment.

« Dans la cuisine. _Indiqua Carlisle._

Bella entra dans la cuisine et se figea. Charlie était là. Il portait des vêtements différents d'avant mais c'était bien lui. Pourquoi était-il là ? Est-ce qu'il allait la ramener ? Elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, elle avait une nouvelle meute, une meute d'humains et elle les aimait bien. Charlie s'approcha, ravi de la revoir mais elle grogna, recula et se précipita à l'étage où elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Edward qui avait prit le temps de regarder ses mails avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur se demandait pourquoi Bella venait de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Il descendit pour voir qui était venu voir Bella mais il ne connaissait pas cet homme.

« Je vous présente mon fils, Edward. Edward, Charlie est celui qui s'occupait de Bella quand elle vivait avec les panthères.

« Je comprends pourquoi elle s'est enfermée, alors. _Fit Edward, acide._

« Edward ! _Le réprimanda Carlisle._

« Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? _S'énerva-t-il._ Il lui a laissé croire qu'elle était une panthère, il l'a laissée vivre comme ça.

« Ça suffit. _Asséna Carlisle._ Va plutôt voir Bella.

Edward secoua la tête et remonta les escaliers. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain tout en l'appelant.

« Ouvre la porte, chaton, c'est juste moi.

Bella qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Edward entra sans essayer de la faire sortir pour ne pas la braquer.

« Pourquoi tu as peur de Charlie ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

En même temps qu'il disait ça, des pensées horribles lui traversèrent l'esprit. Et si cet enfoiré avait abusé de la situation ?

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? _Demanda-t-il avec empressement._

Bella répondit que non.

« Alors pourquoi ?

Bella agita plusieurs fois son index entre elle et lui.

« J'ai pas compris. _Dit-il._

Elle refit le même mouvement suivi par celui où elle montrait le sol, entre eux, puis elle se montra elle et quelque-part vers sa droite en faisant non de la tête d'un air apeuré. Edward réfléchit et finit par dire ce qu'il avait compris.

« Tu ne veux pas partir, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais tu ne vas pas partir, chaton. _Il la prit dans ses bras._ Il est juste venu voir comment tu allais. Je ne laisserais personne t'emmener.

Ça la rassura et elle accepta de le voir. Charlie ne s'était pas trop approché mais il était fier de tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

Ooo

Voilà, Bella a appris certaines choses et a eu quelques émotions fortes. Entre découvrir qu'elle n'était pas une panthère et la visite de Charlie...

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

**Tinkerbelle :** et oui, Edward a été vraiment con, sur le coup, mais ça va, il s'est rattrapé depuis...

**Madyson87 :** Je suis d'accord, les mecs ne savent rien faire quand ils ont l'esprit occupé par leur ''mini-soi'' comme l'a dit **Tinkerbelle**

**Cassy-chou :** ravie d'avoir réaliser ton rêve ^^

**Fantasiam :** Je pense qu'elle serait un peu déboussolée si elle s'en rendait compte. Mais il est prévu qu'Edward lui dise qu'il n'est pas le mâle dominant et qu'ils ne sont pas une meute... il attend qu'elle assimile un peu le fait qu'elle soit humaine.


	7. Chapter 6

**NdA :** J'ai organisée une réunion entre les personnages de cette fanfic et moi pour savoir si je poste ou non un chapitre ce soir ou si j'attends demain, et après délibération, je peux vous annoncer les votes :

Carlisle a dit que vous serez plus impatient d'avoir la suite après ce chapitre-ci et que donc ce n'était pas très bon pour votre nuit de sommeil.

Jasper a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Edward s'en fout.

Bella a hoché la tête positivement.

Donc, voici :

**Chapitre 6**

Edward expliqua à Carlisle que la veille, il avait fait comprendre à Bella qu'elle n'était pas une panthère mais qu'elle était humaine.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le moment de lui dire que nous ne sommes pas une meute et que je ne suis pas le mâle dominant ?

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un bon moment pour ça. _Répondit Carlisle._

« Alors autant que ce soit maintenant. _Décida Edward._

Alors qu'il rejoignait Bella dans le salon, on sonna à la porte. Edward ouvrit, un homme en costume-cravate qui tenait une mallette, une blonde en tailleur et deux policiers en uniforme se trouvaient là.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Emmett McCarty et voici le docteur Rosalie Hale, nous voudrions parler à monsieur Carlisle Cullen.

Edward imagina directement le pire, Jasper avait eu un accident. Était-il gravement blessé ? Oui, bien sûr sinon ils ne se seraient pas déplacés. Il espérait furieusement qu'il ne soit pas mort.

« P'pa, viens tout de suite, c'est important. _Fit Edward._ Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque-chose à Jasper.

Carlisle accourut aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Carlisle une fois devant eux._

« Vous êtes Carlisle Cullen ? _Demanda l'homme en costard._

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

« Rassurez-vous, il n'est rien arrivé. Nous avons eu vent d'une histoire assez extravagante et nous venons en vérifier la véracité.

Le visage de Carlisle se ferma, Edward serra les poings et la mâchoire.

« Pouvons-nous entrer pour discuter ? _Demanda la femme._

Carlisle réfléchit, une histoire extravagante, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Bella. Refuser les rendrait plus suspicieux mais les faire entrer pourrait s'avérer être une très mauvaise idée, sauf si Bella réussissait à bien se tenir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter, le docteur McCarty ajouta :

« De toute façon, les policiers derrière nous ont un mandat de perquisition.

« Je ne comptais pas vous laisser dehors. _Affirma Carlisle._

Edward entra le premier dans le salon, ce qui lui semblait mieux adapter pour ne pas effrayer Bella avec quatre nouvelles personnes. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à grogner ou marcher à quatre-patte le temps que durerait la discussion. Les nouveaux arrivant virent Bella, assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées devant elle. Elle correspondait à la description qu'ils avaient.

Bella les regardait avec méfiance, se demandant qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

« Bonjour. _La salua Rosalie._

Bella ne répondit évidemment pas.

« Mr Cullen. _L'interpella l'un des agents._ D'après Mr Newton qui travaille avec vous à la clinique Denali, vous auriez enfermé une jeune fille dans une des cages de la clinique. En voulant la libérer, il s'est fait attaquée par celle-ci.

« Cette jeune fille correspond à la description qu'il nous a donné. _Ajouta l'autre en montrant Bella._

« Ce qui est étrange, c'est que toutes les vidéos ont été effacées. _Reprit le premier._

« Les vidéos sont toujours effacées après quelques temps, ça se fait automatiquement pour laisser la place sur le disque dur. _Expliqua Carlisle._

« C'est ce que nous a dit Mlle Weber. _Confirma le premier agent._

Carlisle savait que mentir ne résoudrait rien, même si Bella paraissait normale, ils pourraient très bien demander à ce que Bella soit identifiée par Mike au poste de police. Il avait du mal à se rendre à l'évidence mais ça lui sautait aux yeux, ils allaient la prendre.

Rosalie s'approcha de Bella qui commençait à se sentir nerveuse. Elle lançait des regards à Edward tout en surveillant l'approche de l'inconnue. Elle voulait grogner mais elle savait qu'Edward serait fâché. La blonde s'approchait toujours.

« Je suis Rosalie, et toi ? _Se présenta-t-elle à Bella._

Elle lui tendit la main, trop près, trop vite. Bella y vit une attaque alors elle se défendit. Rosalie hurla alors que les dents de Bella se plantaient dans sa main.

« Bella, non ! _Gronda Edward._

Bella lâcha sa prise et se recula, en position défensive sur le canapé. Les épaules le plus près du canapé, les jambes fléchies pour être prête à bondir à la prochaine attaque. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward était fâché contre elle, c'était l'autre qui l'avait attaquée. Elle grogna pour intimider la blonde.

Emmett posa sa mallette au sol et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une petite fiole et une seringue. Il piqua la seringue dans la fiole et en aspira le produit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez-lui faire ? _S'inquiéta Edward._

« C'est un sédatif. _Expliqua Emmett._

Emmett s'approcha doucement de Bella en essayant de la calmer avec des ''tout vas bien'', ''tu ne risques rien'', ''nous sommes là pour t'aider'' mais plus il approchait plus Bella se montrait hostile.

« Attendez. _L'interrompit Carlisle._

Emmett se tourna vers lui.

« Laissez Edward la calmer sinon elle risque de vous attaquer.

Emmett semblait peser le pour et le contre, il interrogea Rosalie du regard qui hocha la tête.

« D'accord. _Accepta-t-il._

Edward s'avança vers Bella qui se blottit contre lui et couina. Elle savait que tout ça n'était pas normal, les quatre personnes lui faisaient peur, Emmett plus que les autres à cause de sa carrure imposante. Edward l'encercla de ses bras.

« Chut, chaton. _Lui murmura-t-il._ Je suis là.

Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à ronronner. Quand ce fut le cas, il hocha la tête vers Emmett qui s'approcha et lui planta l'aiguille dans le bras. Bella glapit à cause de la douleur mais comme Edward la tenait toujours, elle ne bougea pas. Edward l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

« Monsieur Cullen, vous allez devoir nous suivre au poste.

« Ça ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. _Déclama Rosalie._

Les policiers la regardèrent, surpris.

« Laissez-le nous en dire plus sur elle, après vous jugerez s'il est utile de l'emmener au poste. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Une fille qui a été séquestrée contre sa volonté ne ferait pas ça.

Carlisle raconta tout. Comment il l'avait trouvée, ce que lui avait raconté Charlie qui n'avait pas eu le choix que de la nourrir parce que les autorités croyait l'enfant morte et qu'il n'avait pas pu la retirer des panthères, en premier lieu, ensuite, c'était Bella qui l'avait attaqué quand il avait essayé de la retirer de sa mère adoptive. Il expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait récupérée. Son hostilité envers les humains jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive et qu'elle le prenne pour le ''mâle dominant de sa nouvelle meute''. Il raconta ce qu'ils avaient entrepris pour lui apprendre les choses banales et la réadapter à une vie humaine normale. Il expliqua qu'elle savait depuis peu ce qu'elle était vraiment.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amener voir un psychiatre ou l'emmener à l'hôpital psychiatrique ? _Demanda Rosalie._

« J'ai voulu agir au mieux pour elle, je vous assure que c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas pensé que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

« Bien, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de continuer les poursuites contre Mr Cullen. _Dit-elle en s'adressant aux agents._ Il n'a fait qu'agir en ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour Bella.

Edward eut l'espoir qu'ils laisseraient Bella avec eux mais il fut vite rattraper par la réalité.

« Vous comprendrez qu'on ne peut pas vous la laisser. _Déclara-t-elle._

Carlisle hocha la tête, compréhensif. Emmett prit Bella qui dormait sur les genoux d'Edward et l'emmena dehors. Carlisle s'assit près de son fils, ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes quand la porte se rouvrit.

Edward pensait stupidement qu'ils avaient changé d'avis et la ramenait mais c'était Jasper. Celui-ci s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils entourant le canapé.

« J'ai vu une voiture de police suivit d'une voiture normale sortir de notre allée, il se passe un truc ?

Les mines affectées de son frère et de son père confirmèrent ses doutes.

« C'étaient des médecins, Newton a parlé de Bella, ils l'ont emmenée.

Jasper resta silencieux quelques minutes.

« Ça va faire bizarre de plus l'avoir ici, avec son petit côté sauvage.

« Ouais. _Soupira Carlisle._ Elle était attachante.

Carlisle jeta un œil sur Edward qui était étrangement calme.

« Ça va, Edward ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Celui-ci regarda Jasper puis son père.

« Ouais, j'vais pouvoir retrouver ma vie. _Dit-il impassible._

Il se leva et laissa Carlisle et Jasper abasourdis dans le salon. Carlisle pensait que son fils avait un attachement particulier avec Bella mais il était Edward et Edward se foutait de tout.

« Le plus dur, ce sera pour elle. _Fit Jasper en ayant reprit ses esprits._ Elle va encore se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu et elle n'aura pas Edward pour faire la transition.

« Ouais, c'est pas nous qui sommes à plaindre.

Ooo

Je suis sûre que vous ne pouvez pas attendre ?

J'attends vos commentaires pour ce chapitre... Newton et la réaction d'Edward suite à la disparition de Bella.

Merci pour vos reviews, encore et encore et encore et... enfin, vous avez compris...

**Fantasiam** craignait la vengeance de Mike... à raison...

**Dina :** Merci :) En ce qui concerne le côté rebelle de Bella, moi aussi, j'aime bien quand elle l'est. D'ailleurs, dans l'une de mes futurs fics, elle sera ''la méchante'' de l'histoire et Edward sera ''le gentil'' ^^.

**Tinkerbell :** Plein de questions dont tu auras la réponse au prochain chapitre ^^

**Fantasiam : **tu auras aussi une réponse à ta question demain, je t'avais dit qu'il était prévu qu'Edward lui annonce qu'il n'est pas un mâle dominant et qu'ils ne sont pas une meute... mais les médecins et les policiers n'arrivent jamais au bon moment... xD

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il arrivera d'ici deux-trois mois...

désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher... il arrivera demain soir. ^^


	8. Chapter 7 et 8

Oh, honte à moi ! En fait, il y avait 8 chapitres et pas 7 ! Donc c'était pas vraiment le dernier chapitre... mais comme je suis super sympa et que vous m'avez laissé tout plein de review, je vous mets les deux chapitres à suivre... je suis trop cool ! *Se jette des fleurs*

**Chapitre 7**

Bella se réveilla difficilement, elle se souvint qu'elle s'était déjà réveillée comme ça, à chaque fois qu'elle avait ressentit une piqûre. Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, Edward n'était pas là. On l'avait encore changé d'endroit, elle appela Edward de son grognement dont elle avait prit l'habitude pour qu'il vienne.

Mais il ne vint pas.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des portes, elle y trouva les toilettes, un lavabo et une douche. Elle essaya l'autre porte mais elle était fermée à clé. Elle frappa la porte à plusieurs reprises. Il y avait une petite fenêtre qui lui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Elle voyait une porte avec la même fenêtre à quelques mètres de la sienne.

Elle continuait de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne.

Mais il ne vint pas.

À la place, apparut une tête brune et des yeux bleus, c'était celui qui était venu chez Edward. Celui qui avait une carrure d'ours. Elle prit peur et se cacha sous le lit. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et referma la porte à clé.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Emmett, je suis médecin-psychiatre.

Bella grogna.

« Si tu sortais de sous ton lit, ce serait mieux pour parler, non ?

Il se baissa de sorte à voir Bella. Elle le regardait furieusement, dans la même position défensive qu'après son attaque contre Rosalie.

« Je suis là pour t'aider, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Belle se foutait de ce qu'il allait faire ou pas, elle voulait qu'Edward revienne la chercher. Elle savait qu'il allait le faire, il avait dit qu'il ne laisserait personne l'emmener... même si c'était ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait sans doute pas eu le choix. Il viendrait la chercher, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là avec ces personnes effrayantes.

Emmett sortit de la chambre et vit un des infirmiers un peu plus loin.

« Eric, amène-moi un sédatif et vient m'aider, s'il te plaît.

L'homme obéit et quand il revint, il entra avec Emmett dans la chambre. L'infirmier se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais Emmett l'arrêta.

« Elle est sous le lit, mets-toi de l'autre côté et fais gaffe, elle mord. Je plaisante pas.

Eric se mit de l'autre côté, elle se débattit mais ils réussirent à l'endormir sans se faire mordre, Eric avait une griffure le long de son bras. Ils la soulevèrent pour la mettre dans son lit et lui attachèrent les poignets contre les barrières du lit.

Bella se réveilla à nouveau mais cette fois, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les fronça alors que la lumière vive l'attaquait. Elle finit par se redresser mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent et elle se laissa retomber tout en tirant sur ses poignets pour se défaire de ses liens.

Elle se débattit un moment avant de se résoudre à abandonner alors que ses poignets étaient endoloris. Elle priait pour qu'Edward arrive bientôt.

Emmett se dirigea vers la salle des infirmiers.

« Hey. _Interpella-t-il l'un d'eux._ Amène tes fesses d'infirmiers par ici.

L'infirmier rit et le suivit.

« J'ai une patiente assez... spéciale... je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop modifier son environnement pour l'instant, histoire qu'elle s'adapte. J'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'elle, que tu sois son seul infirmier lorsque tu es de garde.

« Ok, pas de problème.

« Il faut que je vois les plannings pour faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'autres infirmiers à voir quand tu n'es pas là.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, Emmett vérifia qu'elle était réveillée.

« Je fais les présentations et je t'explique le cas.

Ils entrèrent.

Bella tourna la tête vers eux, pensant que c'était Edward mais ce n'était que l'ours avec un autre mec tout aussi effrayant. Sa carrure était moins imposante mais elle le restait tout de même, il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns foncés et la peau mâte.

« Bella, je te présente Jacob, l'infirmier qui s'occupera de toi le plus souvent. Il est très sympa tu verras.

Bella grogna tout en essayant de se libérer de ses liens, se voyant à la merci des deux étrangers.

« Wow ! _Fit Jacob, surpris par les grognements._

« Voici donc Bella, qui a été élevée par une meute de panthères.

« C'est pas solitaire, ces bestioles là ? _Demanda Jacob._

« Apparemment, elles ont été relâchées d'un zoo.

« Ok.

« Elle grogne, mord, griffe, alors fait attention. _Le prévint-il._

« J'y penserai.

« Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'elle a appris à marcher donc ne sois pas surpris si tu la vois se déplacer à quatre-patte. Elle a été recueillie par la famille Cullen, le père est vétérinaire et il est tombé sur elle en voulant admirer les panthères.

« Il s'est dit que comme elle se prenait pour une panthère, il pouvait la soigner ? _Railla Jacob._

« Sans doute.

« Elle a vécu combien de temps avec les panthères ?

« 17 ans.

« Et elle a quel âge ?

« 17 ans.

« Ah ouais, ça fait combien de temps que les Cullen l'ont trouvée ?

« Un mois, un mois et demi.

« Comment ils ont réussi à vivre avec elle sans se faire attaquer ? Elle ne doit pas être si mauvaise que ça.

« Elle prenait l'un des fils pour le mâle dominant alors il avait juste à dire ''non'' d'une grosse voix et elle restait sage.

« C'est, dingue... Le mâle dominant ?

« Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait, il n'a pas décidé ça.

« Ouais mais quand même.

Jacob laissa Emmett seul à seul avec sa patiente pour qu'il puisse discuter avec elle.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? _Lui demanda-t-il dans un premier temps._

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Oh, allez, je sais que tu peux dire oui ou non avec ta tête.

Les yeux de Bella était empli de colère.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas une panthère, que tu es humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

L'attitude de Bella ne changea pas.

« Maintenant, il faut que tu comprennes que chez les humains, il n'y a pas de meute ni de mâle dominant.

Elle grogna. Essayait-il de lui dire qu'Edward n'existait pas ?

« Les Cullen ne sont pas une meute, ils sont une famille et Edward n'est pas le mâle dominant, c'est un garçon qui n'a pas plus de 20 ans et qui n'est pas dominant.

Il essayait de l'embrouiller, peut-être voulait-il qu'elle soit à lui plutôt qu'à Edward. Elle grogna avec plus de férocité.

« Ils comptaient te le dire, tout ça, avant que nous arrivions. Les humains ne sont pas des animaux, ils ne se comportent pas comme tel.

Bella ne voulait plus l'écouter, elle voulait qu'il s'en aille et qu'Edward vienne.

Chez les Cullen, Carlisle n'avait pas encore reprit le boulot, étant toujours en congé, il avait eu une discussion avec Eléazar qui avait forcément eu vent de l'histoire mais il ne blâmait pas Carlisle, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il savait que Carlisle n'avait voulu causer de tort à personne même s'il aurait préféré que la clinique ne soit pas mêlée à cette affaire.

Jasper avait fini son stage et avait reprit le lycée. Quant à Edward, il n'était pas retourné à l'université.

« Edward, tu comptes reprendre les cours un jour ou l'autre ?

Il haussa les épaules, Carlisle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? _Fulmina Carlisle._

« Je m'en fous. _Souffla Edward._

« Oh oui, ça je sais, tu t'en fous ! Tu te fous de tout, c'est bien ça le problème !

« Si je pouvais m'en foutre de tout, ça serait mieux ! _S'emporta Edward._ Je voudrais bien m'en foutre de tout comme avant mais je peux pas... J'y arrive pas !

Edward fit des aller-retours rapides pour essayer de calmer, voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il frappa dans le mur et finit par s'isoler dans la cuisine, Carlisle ne le suivit pas.

Carlisle se sentait bête. Il n'avait pas vu, il aurait dû le voir ou au moins le savoir. Edward ne s'en foutait pas du départ de Bella, c'était même tout le contraire. Il s'était juste construit une carapace pour tenter de redevenir le Edward d'avant, qui se foutait de tout.

Jasper alerté par les cris, rejoint Carlisle dans le salon.

« Je faisais mes devoirs quand je vous ai entendu crier.

« Tu as entendu ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

« Tu en déduis la même chose que moi ? _Demanda Carlisle._

Jasper avait toujours su deviner les sentiments des personnes qui l'entouraient, c'était une sorte de sixième sens. Si ce genre de choses existait, Edward en avait un, lui-aussi. Carlisle avait pu le voir à la façon dont son fils semblait comprendre Bella sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui parler.

Jasper entra dans la cuisine et s'installa face à Edward qui s'était assis contre la table, les coudes sur celle-ci et la tête entre les mains.

« Tu es venu me remonter le moral ? _Grogna-t-il._

« Juste parler. _Répondit Jasper._ Je m'en fous de ton moral.

Edward releva la tête et fixait son frère. Il savait toujours comment s'y prendre pour le faire parler.

« Je suis foiré, je crois. _Finit-il par dire._

« On peut voir ça comme ça. _Concéda jasper._

« Oh arrête. _Soupira Edward._ N'essaye pas de me dire que je suis normal ou même que c'est normal. Ça ne devrait pas m'affecter autant.

« Tu étais plus proche d'elle que nous. _Fit Jasper en haussant les épaules._

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Elle me manque.

« J'espérai que tu ne dirais jamais ça...

Edward le fixa sans comprendre.

« Lauren est si... erk. _Dit-il feignant de se mettre un doigt dans la bouche pour se faire vomir._

« T'es trop con, je parlais de Bella.

Évidemment, Jasper le savait, ça.

« Juste une question... ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu ou eu des nouvelles de Lauren ?

« Je sais pas, ça doit faire un moment.

Jasper le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'Edward comprenne de lui-même. Et il le fit.

« Putain, je suis foiré. _Annonça Edward._

« Ouais, ça peut être un synonyme d'amoureux. _Se moqua son frère._

« Va te faire voir. _Claqua Edward._ Je suis f... amoureux... putain... et je ne sais pas comment sont ses seins.

Jasper rit et fut perplexe en même temps.

« J'ai pas voulu faire le pervers alors j'ai pas vraiment regardé. _Expliqua Edward._

« Alors là, t'es vraiment foiré. _Railla jasper._

Ooo

Voilà, **Jus de Carotte** tu sais maintenant pourquoi Edward n'a jamais eu de pensée/geste déplacé envers Bella... il a plein de défaut mais il n'est pas un pervers... ^^

Et vous savez toutes qu'Edward est foiré... euh... amoureux.

Ooo

**Chapitre 8**

Jacob amena le petit-déjeuner à Bella comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle était là, ce qui faisait environ un mois. Elle avait fini par se calmer, un peu, ils avaient donc pu la détacher. Il faisait toutefois attention à ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle parce qu'elle finissait par grogner arrivé à un périmètre de sécurité.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit rouler le chariot jusque Bella.

« Bonjour Bella, ça va ce matin ?

Bella dit non de la tête, comme tous les jours.

« Ton petit-déjeuner est servit. _Fit-il sans se départir de sa bonne humeur._

Même si elle se montrait inamicale voire hostile quand il s'approchait de trop, il l'aimait bien.

« Hé.

Il fixa son regard sur Bella, elle venait vraiment de parler ou il avait rêvé ça ?

« Hé. _Répéta-t-elle._

Il fut ravi qu'elle finisse par essayer de parler même si ce n'était qu'une monosyllabe chuchotée, un peu comme si elle n'avait pas de voix.

« Hé. _Retenta Bella._

Elle s'était pourtant entraînée toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas dormi, elle s'était obstinée à vouloir dire ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle avait réussit peu de temps avant que Jacob n'arrive mais elle ne savait plus comment elle avait fait.

« Hédo. _Fit-elle._

Jacob se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire qui commençait par Hédo.

« Edoward. _Réussit-elle, enfin presque._

Jacob soupira, elle n'avait pas oublié celui qu'elle prenait pour le mâle dominant.

« Il n'est pas là. _Lui dit-il._

Quand il vit le visage de Bella, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, lui brisa le cœur, il avait l'impression que Bella supportait toutes les misères du monde. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle s'enfouit sous les draps. Jacob la laissa tranquille, voyant bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Mais elle avait besoin d'Edward.

Pas parce qu'il faisait partie de sa meute.

Pas parce qu'il était le mâle dominant.

Seulement parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle ne mangea pas son petit-déjeuner.

Ni son déjeuner.

Ni son dîner.

Ni aucun des repas suivant.

Elle se contentait de rester cachée sous les draps... jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne la chercher.

Emmett ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire manger. Il ne restait qu'une solution pour ne pas qu'elle dépérisse : la perfusion avec tous les éléments nécessaires à sa survie. Il faudrait la rattacher pour ne pas qu'elle retire l'aiguille. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là alors il essayait de lui parler, il lui promit des sorties à l'extérieur, des repas commandés à l'extérieur et qui seraient dix fois meilleurs mais rien ne marcha.

Jacob savait ce dont elle avait besoin, elle voulait seulement Edward. Il réfléchit toute la journée à ce qu'il allait faire, il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça. Elle serait perfuser et après quoi ? Ça recommencera, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'enfuir... ou pire. Il prit une décision.

Il allait se faire virer.

Il quitta le boulot trois heures avant la fin de sa garde, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Sur le parking, il grimpa dans sa voiture, souffla et démarra.

Quatre heures plus tard, il était devant la villa des Cullen. Il frappa à la porte, Carlisle lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour. _Fit Carlisle._

« Bonjour, vous êtes Carlisle Cullen, non ?

« C'est exact.

« Je suis Jacob Black, j'aimerais parler avec votre fils, Edward.

« Bien sûr, entrez, il est dans le salon.

Carlisle lui indiqua la pièce à la droite de Jacob. Il vit Edward, mal rasé, les cheveux en bataille, une mauvaise mine. Il était dans le même état que Bella sauf que Bella, c'était pire. Il ne savait pas que les cheveux en bataille étaient habituels chez Edward même si normalement, il faisait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas trop longs.

Mais il s'en foutait de ses cheveux.

Et de son mauvais rasage.

Et du fait qu'il ne s'était ni lavé ni changé depuis trois jours.

Il avait besoin de la revoir.

Et ses seins, aussi, il voulait voir ses seins...

il savait qu'il les aimerait puisqu'il l'aimait, elle.

Il avait finit par appeler Lauren, après sa discussion avec jasper, il y a plusieurs jours de ça. Elle l'avait réprimander pour l'absence de nouvelles pendant si longtemps mais comme d'habitude, elle avait finit par s'excuser pour un quelconque truc qu'elle aurait dit. Il s'en foutait de ses excuses, comme toujours et il avait rompu.

Il prit conscience qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon et releva la tête vers Jacob. Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de salut.

« Bonjour, je suis Jacob, je suis infirmier à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle.

Edward avait entendu psychiatrique et tout suite, ça avait fait tilt.

« Comment va Bella ? _S'empressa-t-il de demander._

« Mal, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Jacob vit toute l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Edward. Il aurait jurer que sa lèvre inférieure avait tremblé.

« Même si je vais me faire virer pour ça, j'aimerais que vous veniez la voir. Elle refuse de s'alimenter et je ne pense pas qu'une perfusion soit la solution. Elle vous a réclamé.

« Comment vous le savez ? _Demanda Edward._

« Elle a dit votre prénom.

« Elle parle ? _Fit Edward surpris._

« Non, enfin, pas vraiment, elle a juste dit votre prénom après trois essais infructueux. Je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas là et depuis, elle se cache sous les draps et ne mange plus.

« Laissez-moi juste prendre une douche et me changer.

Jacob acquiesça. Edward prit une douche, se rasa et mis des vêtements propres.

Bella était toujours cachée sous les draps, Emmett avait décidé de lui laisser 24 heures avant de la perfuser, en attendant, il la laissait tranquille. Il avait voulu informer Jacob de ne pas la déranger mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Bella attendait qu'Edward vienne la chercher, après tout ce temps, elle ne désespérait pas. Elle était sûre que s'il n'était pas là, c'était parce qu'il avait eu un problème et qu'il n'avait pas pu mais il viendrait dès qu'il pourrait. Il fallait qu'il vienne parce que Bella avait peur ici. Elle ne dormait que par intermittence, jamais plus de deux heures et elle restait éveillée plusieurs heures avant de se rendormir une ou deux heures. Elle commençait à ressentir de la gêne à force de toujours rester à peu près dans la même position.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bella...

Elle ne réagit pas.

« il faudrait vraiment que tu manges. _Lui dit Emmett._

Elle ne bougea toujours pas, il repartit en soupirant.

Pour la première fois, elle se demandait ce qui arriverait si elle continuait de ne plus manger ? Elle avait mal au ventre et sa bouche était sèche.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Bella ?

Edward, c'était Edward ! Elle retira le drap de sur elle d'un geste brusque, elle descendit du lit précipitamment, elle tomba, se releva et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Chaton ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Tu m'as manquée, si tu savais.

Bella le serrait de toute ses forces, elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Ils étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre plusieurs minute, seul les ronronnements de Bella brisaient le silence. Il la poussa pour pouvoir la contempler. Elle le contempla, elle aussi. Elle avait oublié son ventre douloureux et sa bouche sèche, Edward était là.

Jacob les avait laissés seuls pour se retrouver.

« Je. _Tenta Bella._

Edward fronça les sourcils et sourit en voyant que Bella essayait de lui parler. Mais c'était plus dur parce qu'elle n'avait entendu ça qu'une fois, quand Rosalie l'avait dit à Emmett et elle avait vu que ça lui avait fait plaisir, à Emmett.

« je t'ai...me. _Dit-elle dans un murmure._

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina.

« Je t'aime, moi aussi. _Fit Edward._

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, doucement et pas longtemps. Bella ne s'y était pas attendu mais elle avait bien aimé.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? _Fit Emmett qui venait d'ouvrir la porte sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoive._

Jacob se tenait derrière lui et lança un regard désolé au couple.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? _Gronda Emmett après Edward._

« Elle allait mal, votre hôpital ne lui fait pas du bien.

« Pour qui vous vous prenez ? _Fulmina Emmett._

« Bon sang, elle a perdu au moins 5 kg. Regardez-la et dites-moi que je lui fais plus de mal que vous ?

Emmett la regarda, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était la même Bella malheureuse d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle souriait bêtement en fixant Edward d'un regard lumineux. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Pour vérifier, il s'approcha d'elle, lui toucha l'épaule, elle n'eut aucune réaction.

Elle ne faisait que regarder Edward, bêtement avec le regard lumineux.

Les épaules d'Emmett s'affaissèrent.

« Je vais signer sa feuille de sortie. _Annonça-t-il en sortant de la chambre._

« Tu as entendu, chaton ? _Demanda Edward._

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas rentrer à la maison, avec moi.

Elle agita son index entre elle et lui.

« Oui, tu as bien compris. Juste toi et moi.

Le visage de Bella s'illumina plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Emmett leur donna le feu vert pour partir.

**Épilogue**

Edward avait fini par trouver sa voie, il avait abandonné l'université et avait écrit un roman, qui devint rapidement un best-seller. Ça racontait l'histoire de Bella, une fille qui avait une âme de félin. Son métier d'écrivain lui permettait de rester à la maison, avec Bella.

Bella n'avait pas reparlé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital mais Edward comprenait toujours sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler.

Edward avait acheté une maison pas très loin d'ici, avec l'argent de son livre, il voulait en faire la surprise à Bella, il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé, il attendait qu'elle se soit remise de leur séparation forcée.

Plutôt que de lui annoncé il préféra la lui montrer. Quand Bella la vit, elle la trouva très jolie, plus petite que la villa, moins ouverte mais plus intime.

« C'est notre maison. _Lui annonça-t-il._

Bella s'émerveillait devant la maison et Edward la contemplait – Bella, pas la maison.

Bien sûr, Edward avait vu ses seins... et il les aimait.

Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin, cependant. Edward se demandait si elle ronronnerait quand ils le feront.

Bella embrassa Edward quand elle eut fini d'admirer son nouveau chez soi. Elle agita son index entre elle et lui pour qu'il lui répète qu'ils resteront ensemble.

« On restera ensemble, on ne se séparera plus. _Confirma-t-il._

« Jamais. _Dit-elle avec assurance._

« Jamais.

_-Fin-_

Ooo

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi mon histoire et de m'avoir laissé autant de review et autant de compliments, j'espère vous retrouver dans l'une de mes futurs histoires (Liste non définitive dans le prochain chapitre)

J'attends vos reviews pour ce dernier double-chapitres. Comment vous avez trouvé la séparation de ces deux-là ? Puis leurs retrouvailles et bien sûr, l'épilogue ? Tout ça, tout ça, quoi.

À très bientôt, j'espère.


End file.
